Culpabilité
by kojiboshi
Summary: Un terrible combat va boulverser la vie des Samourais de l'éternel. YAOI, Seiji&Touma, chap 9!
1. Default Chapter

OK, voilà ce qui arrive quand le même jour on va voir au cinéma "La princesse du Désert" et qu'on lit le volume 16 de X (OUINHHH, SEICHIROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!) et qu'en plus on lit une Death-Fic, non mais je vous jure, je cumule..Bref, une histoire qui commence pas très gaiement, mais qui s'améliora par la suite ^^;;  
  
Carine^^  
  
Culpabilité  
  
  
  
Le combat était acharné. Ils avaient été pris par surprise par une attaque provenant du monde de l'apocalypse, certainement la plus grosse qu'ils avaient jamais connu. C'était un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas encore vaincus, les flèches des Tojas volaient dans tous les sens. Ils avaient beau les abattre, il en venait toujours plus, ils étaient complètement submergés.  
  
Pour rajouter au tableau, il n'avait presque plus de flèches à sa disposition. Il avait toujours cru qu'elles étaient inépuisables, mais il en avait tiré tellement pendant la journée que peut-être avait-il atteint leur limite de régénération. A la prochaine grosse attaque, il allait mourir, c'était sûr, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre, contre les Tojas son arc suffirait, mais contre un warlord, c'était perdu d'avance.  
  
Il releva la mèche de cheveux bleus qui lui tombait dans les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Shin et Shuu avaient fort à faire avec Naaza, Ryo s'occupait de Rajura et Seiji retenait difficilement Anubis. C'est alors qu'il vit Kayura s'approcher de lui. Kayura, la douce jeune fille qui n'en était pas moins l'une des partisanes les plus dangereuses d'Arago.  
  
C'est lui qu'elle avait choisi comme cible, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, il voulut appeler ses amis, mais ils étaient trop loin pour lui venir en aide suffisamment rapidement. Il n'y avait que Seiji qui pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose, mais avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux peu de temps avant cette bataille, il ne pouvait pas le lui demander.  
  
Elle balaya les Tojas qui se trouvaient sur sa route pour le rejoindre plus vite. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait la raisonner dans le passé, mais il n'avait fait qu'accroître sa haine envers lui, et dans ses yeux aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus de Rédemption possible. Elle voulait le tuer, et elle allait le tuer.  
  
Bien qu'il sache ce qui allait lui arriver, il décida de se battre courageusement jusqu'au bout, pour cela il agrippa fermement son arc dans ses mains. Il ne se souciait guère du sang qui coulait le long de son front et qui embrouillait sa vue, ni même des multiples coupures qui couvraient son corps, preuves évidentes de l'acharnement de l'affrontement.  
  
Il bloqua les coups comme il put, elle se battait comme une véritable diablesse et il faut bien avouer qu'elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Elle l'avait toujours était, mais auparavant il n'avait jamais été seul à l'affronter, et il avait des flèches pour se défendre et la repousser. Certes il était plus fort qu'elle, mais pour chaque coup qu'il lui portait, il recevait une entaille de plus en plus profonde.  
  
Le champ de bataille était devenu silencieux pour lui et ses amis n'étaient plus que des ombres dans le paysage qui se mouvaient avec d'autres ombres. Il n'y avait qu'elles et les reflets métalliques de ses armes avant qu'elles ne s'abattent dans sa chair. Cette fois la blessure était plus profonde et il cria. Le monde reprit alors son brouhaha, il entendit accourir vers lui, c'était Seiji, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide.  
  
***  
  
C'était bien Seiji, son attention avait été attirée par le cri de Touma, un cri qui lui perça le c?ur. Touma était en danger, il devait l'aider. Il n'avait aucune chance seul contre Kayura, il n'était pas le plus fort des samouraïs au combat rapproché et il semblait désarmé. Il fallait faire vite s'il voulait le sauver.  
  
Il regarda les autres, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir entendu le jeune samouraï, ils étaient trop loin pour cela et le bruit du métal contre le métal couvrait tout. Lui seul était assez proche, mais comment aller là-bas avec Anubis qui le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais du coin de l'?il il vit Touma mettre genou à terre, il était au bout de ses forces et Kayura serait sans pitié.  
  
Il réussit à porter un coup au warlord de l'obscurité et à l'aveugler suffisamment longtemps pour lui fausser compagnie et se ruer vers le samouraï de Tenku. Mais par cette action il venait d'attiser un peu plus la rage d'Anubis envers lui, sa vengeance serait terrible, mais il s'en fichait, ce qui lui importait c'est que Touma soit sain et sauf. Il se rua donc vers lui.  
  
***  
  
La lame de Kayura allait s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir. Il allait mourir seul sur ce champ de bataille sans que jamais personne en dehors de ses amis ne connaisse l'ampleur de son sacrifice. Ses rêves de fonder une famille s'évanouissaient sous ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il allait mourir et personne ne regretterait sa mort, sauf peut-être Seiji, mais cela, il ne voulait pas y penser, il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser maintenant.  
  
Au dernier moment le coup fut arrêté. Touma rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit un liquide chaud lui perler sur le visage. C'est alors qu'il vit ce qui lui avait évité la mort. Seiji s'était interposé juste à temps, arrêtant le trident avec son bras, c'est de là que s'écoulait le sang qu'il avait sur le visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait secouru, tout se passa trop vite.  
  
Kayura voyant qu'elle avait raté sa cible s'en prit à Seiji, enchaînant les coups avec sa rapidité habituelle, le guerrier blond les paraît du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en le protégeant lui. Il commençait à avoir le dessus sur la jeune femme quand il hurla à plein poumon. Les yeux de Touma s'ouvrirent en grand démontrant une totale incompréhension et horreur. De la poitrine du blond sortait maintenant une lame couverte de sang.  
  
Derrière Seiji le rire d'Anubis se fit cruel et démoniaque, ne supportant pas le subterfuge du samouraï Kourin, le warlord avait profité d'un instant d'inattention de sa part alors qu'il parait un des coups de la jeune lady pour l'empaler sur sa néfaste lame. Il n'y avait aucune gloire dans ce geste, juste la satisfaction d'avoir enfin battu celui qu'Anubis considérait comme son adversaire le plus acharné et qu'il jalousait.  
  
Kayura vexée de s'être fait prendre sa proie se vengea en enfourchant sa propre lame dans le corps déjà meurtri de Seiji, puis satisfaite du bruit d'os brisés qu'elle obtint la retourna contre Anubis pour lui faire payer sa hardiesse. Le warlord se tint le visage à deux mains, la diablesse venait de lui rouvrir sa cicatrice à l'?il.  
  
Les autres samouraïs avaient été attirés par les cris successifs, et quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent Touma le visage couvert de sang, tout comme Anubis, Kayura complètement folle de rage et Seiji à genoux blanc comme un linge une main sur le trou béant qu'il avait dans la poitrine. Sans attendre, Shin, Shuu et Ryo s'occupèrent de faire reculer les warlords, puisque leurs adversaires respectifs les avaient également suivis.  
  
***  
  
La bataille se déplaça donc un peu, laissant un calme relatif aux deux blessés. Seiji avait toujours sa main sur son c?ur, il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, alors il regarda Touma.  
  
"Touma, tu vas bien ?" Demanda-t-il avant de cracher du sang en toussant.  
  
Touma s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules pour essayer de le calmer, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Seiji risquait de mourir.pour lui. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était venu l'aider, pourquoi il avait risqué sa vie. La vie du blond était bien plus précieuse que la sienne, c'était un guerrier accompli et sans la lâcheté d'Anubis, il aurait vaincu ses opposants, alors que lui, il n'était même pas capable de se défendre contre une femme.  
  
"Pourquoi.Pourquoi Seiji!!!" Lui demanda-t-il en pleurs. "Parce que je supportais pas l'idée de te perdre pour toujours." "Je.Seiji.je ne mérite pas ton attention.Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir !!" "Je t'aime Touma. Je ne peux pas te voir mourir." "Seiji."  
  
Touma n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, les yeux du blond venaient de se fermer. Plus jamais il ne verrait ces yeux d'améthystes qui pouvaient vous glacer le sang d'un seul regard mais qui s'adoucissaient tant quand il le regardait. Seiji était mort, et il n'avait rien réussi à lui dire, il l'aimait alors que lui avait été véritablement odieux avec lui. Il aurait du lui répondre que lui aussi l'aimait, même si ce n'était pas vrai, juste pour qu'il puisse partir heureux, pour que lui ne s'en veuille pas tant.  
  
Une fois de plus il devint insensible au monde qui l'entourait. Il tenait le corps inerte de celui qu'il avait considérait comme son meilleur ami jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, et qui finalement l'était resté jusqu'au bout. Dans sa mémoire se rejoua alors toute la conversation qui venait de coûter la vie à Seiji. Car s'ils ne l'avaient pas eu, Touma aurait demandé l'aide du blond plus tôt, et ils auraient pu repousser les deux attaquants tous les deux, et alors Seiji serait toujours vivant.  
  
"Seiji.Tout ça est de ta faute."  
  
//flash-back  
  
Touma était tranquillement en train de lire dans sa chambre quand il posa son regard sur le radioréveil. Il était près de minuit et Seiji n'était toujours pas là, c'était très étrange provenant de blond, lit qui était toujours au lit le premier. Il regarda alors par la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait à verse, Seiji ne pouvait pas être dehors par un temps pareil, où pouvait-il bien être ?  
  
Au moment où Touma décidait de se lever pour aller à la recherche de son ami, celui-ci fit son entrée dans la chambre. Il était trempé de la tête au pied comme s'il était resté sous cette pluie battante. Son visage était sombre, triste. Le gardien de Tenku se demanda bien ce qu'il avait, ça lui faisait mal de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.  
  
"Seiji, tu es trempé !" "Bien observé Tou, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller me doucher et me coucher." Répondit-il amèrement. "Non, non, non, tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça, je VEUX savoir pourquoi tu étais dehors avec cette pluie !" "Ca ne te regarde pas !" "Si ça me regarde, car tu es mon meilleur ami et que je m'inquiète pour toi." "Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment, tu aurais déjà remarqué ce qui n'allait pas chez moi." Murmura le blond dans sa barbe. "Qu'est ce que tu dis ?" "Rien, que je suis fatigué et que j'ai froid." "Ca ne serait pas le cas si tu n'étais pas resté sous la pluie Seiji !" "Tu vas me lâcher !! " "Non, pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu as !!" "Tu ne comprendrais pas et tu m'en voudrais." "Certainement pas, je suis ton ami, tu peux tout me dire." "Tout ?"Redemanda Seiji. "Absolument tout." Confirma Touma.  
  
Seiji releva alors la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux de Touma, avec ses cheveux en arrière dus à la pluie, il avait le regard pénétrant et le garçon aux cheveux bleus se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il eut tout à coup le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer les révélations de son ami, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Seiji prit une profonde inspiration et commença.  
  
"Touma.Je suis gay." "Tu es quoi ?" Réussit à dire le passionné d'astronomie après s'être remis du choc. "Je suis gay, et je suis amoureux de toi."  
  
Il le regarda en attendant sa réponse. Touma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, non seulement celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ami était gay, mais en plus il était amoureux de lui. Comme si lui, pouvait être comme ça, c'était répugnant, rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée.  
  
"De quel droit oses-tu Seiji ???" "Hein, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Touma ?" "Je veux dire que tu n'es qu'un malade, tu me répugnes et comment oses-tu être soit disant amoureux de moi ?????" "Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être comme ça ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me ronger les sangs depuis plusieurs mois car j'aime mon meilleur ami ??" "Stop ! Arrête tout de suite !! Je me fiche de tes raisons, de tes efforts ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille !!" "Mais Touma." "Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole, espèce de détraqué mental !!!" "Très bien."  
  
Ce soir là, Seiji déménagea dans la chambre de Ryo, aucun des deux anciens amis ne s'adressa la parole pendant plusieurs jours. Ils ne dirent pas non plus aux autres les raisons de leur dispute. Seiji avait trop honte pour leur dire et Touma était trop en colère. Trois jours plus tard, la terrible bataille qui devait sceller leur destin avait lieu.  
  
//  
  
Alors Touma pleura sur le corps de son ami. Il était encore chaud et son sang continuait de s'écouler même s'il n'avait plus de vie à emporter avec lui. Seiji était mort car il l'aimait vraiment, ce n'était pas une simple passade, mais un amour véritable, et lui il lui avait craché au visage quand il l'avait appris.  
  
Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, c'était lui le malade, comment avait- il pu réagir ainsi alors que son ami lui avait ouvert son c?ur. Même s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il aurait dû essayer de le comprendre, le soutenir dans cette épreuve, mais non Touma Hashiba était trop fier pour cela, Touma Hashiba avait préféré la simplicité en rejetant la vérité d'un bloc en même temps que celui qui la disait.  
  
Il avait beau tenter de se persuader que c'était uniquement de la faute de Seiji si ce dernier était mort, mais finalement, il comprenait que c'était de sa faute à lui. Et vivre avec ce poids sans avoir son meilleur ami à ses cotés serait extrêmement difficile et douloureux. Il avait tué Seiji, son orgueil avait tué Seiji !!  
  
***  
  
Les jours passèrent après cette funeste bataille, les samouraïs encore en vie continuaient tant bien que mal à vivre comme avant. Ils y arrivaient à peu près grâce à beaucoup de persuasion sauf Touma qui était inconsolable. Il ne cessait de répéter que tout était de sa faute, et bien que les autres lui affirmaient que c'était Anubis et Kayura les coupables, ils comprenaient fort bien ce qui lui arrivait. Après tout, c'était pour le sauver qu'il était mort.  
  
Peut-être que s'ils avaient pu faire une véritable cérémonie, cela les aurait aidés, malheureusement les divinités supérieures en avaient décidé autrement. En effet, après que Shin, Shuu et Ryo eurent réussi à chasser les trois warlords et Kayura, et qu'ils étaient revenus auprès de Seiji et Touma. Le corps du blond s'était mis à briller de façon incandescente avant que son corps ne devienne petit à petit transparent et s'évanouisse dans la nature.  
  
Touma s'était retrouvé à tenir du vide là où quelques instant plutôt, il y avait eu le corps de son ami, mais le sang encore présent à ce moment leur montrait bien que Seiji était vraiment mort. Ils pleurèrent tous, sauf Touma qui hurla qu'on lui rende le corps de son ami, car il avait compris mais un peu tard, que Seiji et lui seraient amis pour la vie, quoiqu'ils fassent.  
  
A suivre. 


	2. chapitre 2

Ah, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette histoire dans cet état, cela aurait été criminel. Donc, Seiji est mort, paix à son âme. Arg, qu'est-ce que je raconte !!! Comment j'ai pu tuer mon Seiji d'amour !!! Bon, bref la fic continue, et je l'espère vous réservera son lot de surprise.  
  
Carine^^  
  
Culpabilité 2  
  
  
  
Après la mort de Seiji, les combats avaient cessé quelques temps, comme si le monde de l'Apocalypse leur accordait une trêve pour faire le deuil de leur ami, mais la trêve ne dura pas et les combats revinrent plus acharnés que jamais. Sans le blond ils n'étaient plus assez nombreux pour les repousser et les blessures s'accumulaient.  
  
Nasuty venait de finir le bandage de la fracture de Shin et s'occupait désormais des cicatrices de Shuu. Les affrontements étaient de plus en plus disputés et les samouraïs étaient de plus en plus gravement blessés, à rajouter à cela qu'ils n'avaient plus le pouvoir de Kourin pour soigner le gros des dégâts, bref, la situation devenait désespérée.  
  
"Ouch ! Nasuty, tu me fais mal !" "Arrête de bouger Shuu ou ça va laisser des marques !" "Une de plus ou de moins maintenant." Dit Ryo, "si au moins Seiji était encore là... Nous aurions dû faire quelque chose !!!" "Arrête Ryo, tu sais bien qu'on n'était pas assez près pour intervenir." Rétorqua Shin pour calmer le brun. "Nous non, mais Touma était à côté !" Fulmina-t-il.  
  
Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette discussion venait sur le tapis, et à chaque fois Touma se sentait un peu plus coupable. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose, au lieu de ça il était resté à regarder son meilleur ami se faire tuer.  
  
"Tout est arrivé trop vite Ryo. Kayura était sur le point de me tuer quand Seiji est intervenu, il était en train de la battre.Et puis, Anubis est arrivé dans son dos, il ne l'avait pas vu, et moi non plus, et il était trop tard." Fit-il d'une voix éteinte, essayant de se justifier auprès des autres mais aussi auprès de lui-même.  
  
"Excuse-moi Touma, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ce mauvais moment.Mais si ça continue, on va tomber comme des mouches !" Reprit le brun. "C'est vrai, d'abord Seiji, puis Ryo qui a failli perdre une jambe, maintenant le bras de Shin.Vous n'êtes plus en condition pour les affronter." Fit tristement Nasuty.  
  
Dehors le soleil se couchait, baignant l'atmosphère de la pièce dans des teintes rougeâtres, leur faisant cruellement penser à tout le sang qu'ils avaient déjà versé, et à tout celui qu'ils verseraient encore. Le soleil, l'élément de Seiji, pleurait sa mort en amenuisant leur courage chaque soir, comme si le blond se vengeait d'eux, se vengeait de Touma.  
  
Ryo s'anima une fois de plus, il n'y avait que l'action pour l'empêcher de craquer et de s'effondrer devant les autres, mais si le leader baissait les bras, le groupe serait mort.  
  
"Il nous faut un plan. Touma, tu dois sûrement avoir un plan ?" S'enflamma- t-il. "Non, la dernière fois que j'ai eu un plan, on a perdu Seiji, alors non je n'ai plus de plan !!" Cria Touma. "Tu veux qu'on meure tous comme lui ?" Continua Ryo. "Si on doit mourir, je ne veux plus que ce soit par MA FAUTE !!!" Hurla Touma avant de s'effondrer en sanglots.  
  
Shin fut aussitôt à ses côtés et tenta de le réconforter de son bras valide. Il se tourna vers Ryo et lui lança un regard dont lui seul avait le secret et qui semblait dire 'Tu vois ce que tu as fait ?'. Ryo baissa immédiatement la tête et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Shuu ne disait pas un mot comme Nasuty et Touma continuait de pleurer dans le giron de Shin.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, il s'excusa et alla dans sa chambre pour dormir. Une fois de plus sans manger, il ne mangeait presque plus depuis le terrible 'accident'. Il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais de temps en temps il prenait conscience qu'il ne serait d'aucun secours à ses amis s'il s'écroulait d'inanition lors d'un combat. Et alors il se sentait coupable et il pleurait à nouveau.  
  
***  
  
Les autres habitants de la maison regardèrent l'archer quitter la pièce, c'était lui le plus touché par ce qui était arrivé, peut-être se sentait-il encore plus mal d'avoir été en froid avec le blond au moment de sa mort. Il leur faisait de la peine, car même s'il n'était pas encore touché physiquement comme Ryo ou Shin, son âme était touchée, et c'était la pire des blessures.  
  
"Tu as raison Ryo, il faut que nous fassions quelque chose." Fit Shin, surprenant tout le monde. "Hein ?" Répondit son leader. "Si on ne fait rien, on ne survivra pas longtemps. Tu as été touché à la jambe, moi au bras, Touma est en train de s'éteindre de l'intérieur.Non, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va faire pour s'en sortir." Continua-t-il. "Il faut attaquer les premiers." Proposa vigoureusement Shuu.  
  
Il était devenu évident qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre la coalition des warlords, ils en vinrent à la conclusion, que leur seule chance était de s'unirent pour les affronter un à un. Kayura et Anubis étaient définitivement trop forts pour eux, surtout dans leur état, mais Nazaa et Rajura pouvaient être vaincus.  
  
Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit pour essayer de trouver un moyen de n'attirer que Rajura dans leurs griffes. Ils décidèrent d'essayer de le blesser dans son amour propre pour qu'il vienne seul à leur rencontre. En attisant la jalousie naturelle qui existait entre les warlords, cela ne devrait par être trop difficile, du moins ils l'espéraient.  
  
***  
  
Dans sa chambre Touma continuait de se morfondre, il avait entendu la discussion de ses amis. Leur plan semblait viable, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'ils couraient à la catastrophe, ce même sentiment que lors du dernier combat de Seiji. S'ils appliquaient cette stratégie, l'un d'eux aller mourir, sûrement lui.  
  
Mais il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans son élaboration, si catastrophe il devait y avoir, il ne serait pas responsable, il pourrait se regarder dans une glace, pas comme avec son meilleur ami. Seiji.Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui depuis qu'il n'était plus là, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, mais cela avait un rapport avec ce que lui avait dit le blond avant de mourir.  
  
Il se tourna vers le lit qu'il occupait, et une fois de plus eu la furtive impression de le voir assis là, souriant pendant qu'il lui parlait de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre. Dans ces moments là, il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras, mais à chaque fois, l'apparition se dissipait.  
  
"Seiji, excuse-moi, je n'ai vraiment été qu'un idiot. Parce que tu m'aimais, je t'ai repoussé comme la plus vile des créatures. Mais finalement, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas être aimé par quelqu'un, car je ne m'en sentais pas digne. Encore moins de ton amour à toi. Seiji, si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je t'aime."  
  
Ses larmes se mirent alors à couler toutes seules, il l'avait enfin admis, il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu attendre qu'il meurt pour qu'il s'en rende compte, il n'était vraiment qu'un raté. D'autant plus que Seiji était mort par sa faute, toujours sa faute, une fois de plus il pensa mettre fin à son insignifiante existence, mais cela serait condamner ses amis à coup sûr, alors une fois de plus il ne le fit pas.  
  
Il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans repos, qui ne lui montrait que des images du passé, des choses qu'il aurait pu changer. Même dans ses rêves tout lui rappelait qu'il avait toujours été le seul responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Son enfance solitaire, le désintéressement de ses parents pour lui, la mort de Seiji, les dernières blessures de Shin et Ryo, et ce qui allait encore se produire.  
  
***  
  
'Où suis-je ?'  
  
Autours du jeune homme à la chevelure blonde tout n'était que verdure et lumière, comme si elle émanait de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il semblait noyé au milieu d'un espace rayonnant et verdoyant. Un bruit étouffé attira son attention, un homme de haute stature, aux cheveux long flottant dans une brise imaginaire s'approchait de lui.  
  
'Kaos ? Comment est-ce possible ?' 'Oui, c'est bien moi Seiji. Tu es dans le lieu réservé aux guerriers morts en combattant. Bien peu d'élus y sont admis, et ils sont de moins en moins nombreux.' 'Ce n'est pas possible !! Je ne peux pas être mort ! Il faut que je retourne les aider ! Je dois protéger Touma !!' 'Et pourtant, mon ami, ton âme s'est envolée pour venir s'installer ici, tu apprendras à aimer cet endroit, tu verras.' 'Jamais de la vie ! Je trouverai un moyen de partir, avec ou sans ton aide.' 'Et tu prêts à tout pour retourner les aider ?' 'Oui.' 'Alors, il y a un moyen.' ***  
  
Il avait été bien plus facile que prévu d'entraîner Rajura dans leur piège. Ryo l'attendait pour se mesurer à lui, pendant que Shin et Shuu surveillaient les alentours à distance raisonnable et que Touma protégeait leur arrière depuis la colline toute proche. Ils étaient sûrs de l'emporter. Pourtant tout ne se passa pas comme ils l'avaient prévu.  
  
"Alors Ryo, tu es bien venu pour notre duel !" Fit la voix de Rajura alors qu'il se matérialisait sur la plaine. "Comme tu vois, et toi, tu as tenu ta promesse ? Tu es venu seul ?" Répondit le brun. "Bien sûr, je suis un homme d'honneur.D'honneur oui, Hihihihihihihih"  
  
En même temps que son rire cruel et sadique, trois lumières descendirent du ciel, deux d'entre elles se joignirent au démon de l'illusion pour encercler Ryo, la dernière disparut vers une autre destination.  
  
"Rajura, tu avais donné ta parole d'honneur !!!" Hurla le jeune samouraï. "Ah, l'honneur, j'ai laissé derrière moi toute notion d'honneur et de franchise le jour où j'ai revêtu cette armure, il y a plus de 400 ans maintenant !" Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.  
  
Ils étaient pris à leur propre piège, Shin et Shuu vinrent aider Ryo, et ainsi se retrouvèrent face à face, Ryo, Shin, Shuu, Rajura, Nazaa et Kayura. Vraisemblablement, Anubis était chargé de Touma. Chacun sortit ses armes et le métal commença à cogner le métal, les trois jeunes samouraïs avaient toutes les difficultés du monde à retenir les warlords et ils s'inquiétaient aussi énormément pour Touma qui allait devoir affronter l'un des plus coriace d'entre eux.  
  
***  
  
Touma vit horrifié que ses amis étaient tombés dans un traquenard, mais il n'eut pas le temps de décocher la moindre flèche, en effet, une ombre se projeta de par derrière lui, et quand il se retourna, il découvrit son plus grand cauchemar. Anubis se tenait là, le regard cruel, l'épée à la main.  
  
L'archer eut juste le temps d'esquiver le puissant coup qu'il lui porta, ce n'était pas passé loin et il avait désormais une plaie saignante sur l'avant bras droit. Il essaya d'attraper une flèche pour tirer sur le warlord de l'obscurité, mais celui-ci évita facilement le coup et fit même voler l'arc de Touma à plusieurs mètres de distance.  
  
Touma était dorénavant désarmé face à un adversaire redoutable qui n'avait qu'une envie : lui planter son sabre dans le c?ur. Son mauvais pressentiment allait se réaliser, il était effrayé, certes, mais il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas un de ses amis qui doive partir le premier. Et au fond de lui, il acceptait son châtiment, avec tout ce dont il était responsable, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.  
  
"Hhahaha, tu vas mourir, tout comme j'ai tué ton ami Kourin !!" Fit cruellement Anubis.  
  
Seiji, il allait le revoir dans la mort, cette pensée le fit sourire, il allait pouvoir lui dire ses sentiments pour lui. S'il n'avait jamais été heureux de son vivant, au moins le serait-il de l'autre côté du chemin. Il ferma les yeux quand il vit la lame étincelante se soulever dans les airs avant de s'abattre violemment sur lui.  
  
Il attendit ce qui paru être des heures pour lui, mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut un bruit métallique. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit une épée parfaitement polie et affûtée qui avait retenu le coup d'Anubis. Il regarda à qui elle appartenait et aperçue une silhouette qu'il connaissait par c?ur.  
  
L'étranger qui l'avait sauvé avait des cheveux mi-longs qui flottait derrière lui dans le vent. Il portait une armure verte étincelante, et même s'il était à contre-jour, il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité. Même Anubis paraissait surpris par cette apparition.  
  
"Seiji !" Pleura de joie Touma. "Kourin, je pensais pourtant t'avoir tué !" Fit Anubis. "Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas insisté suffisamment Yami." Répondit l'intéressé.  
  
Le combat s'engagea immédiatement après cet échange de salutations entre les deux adversaires. Les coups volaient de part et d'autre, mais cette fois Anubis n'arrivait pas à prendre l'ascendant. Touma regardait avec des yeux ronds la scène devant lui dans laquelle l'amour de sa vie semblait transformé.  
  
Jamais Seiji n'avait paru si sûr de lui lors d'un combat, chaque mouvement était parfait, il ne faisait qu'un avec sa lame, comme si elle était une extension de lui-même. Bien sûr, le blond avait toujours été un guerrier parfait, bien plus fort que Ryo qui laissait trop sa fougue l'entraîner, mais là, il paraissait transcendé.  
  
Touma n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce changement, Anubis paraissait aussi surpris que lui, et en même temps il donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà connu cette configuration, et cela intriguait vraiment Touma. C'était Seiji qu'il avait devant lui, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anubis connaissait.  
  
"Et bien Kourin, tu as fait des progrès depuis notre dernier affrontement." Lâcha Anubis alors qu'il paraît un coup. "Pff, toi tu as bien régressé mon pauvre Yami. Je t'ai connu plus appliqué." Répondit le blond. "Tiens, tu ne m'appelles plus par mon nom maintenant ?" "J'ai arrêté de le faire le jour où tu m'as trahi." Fit Seiji entre ses dents. "Non.Tu ne peux pas être."  
  
Sa voix fut coupée lorsqu'il reçut une puissante estocade dans l'estomac. Seiji sembla hésiter un moment avant d'abattre son épée sur lui, ce laps de temps fut suffisant à Anubis pour reprendre son souffle et être rejoint par les autres warlords. Ils partirent alors tous les quatre ensembles, laissant derrière eux, un Seiji particulièrement remonté, un Touma blessé assez gravement au bras, trois pauvres samouraïs qui tentaient de faire bonne figure malgré leur corps mutilés.  
  
Seiji se tourna vers eux et posa sur ses amis un regard désapprobateur.  
  
"Comment pouvez-vous vous faire battre par eux ?" Leur demanda-t-il la voix glacée.  
  
Les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, il était revenu, même Touma qui l'avait vu se battre ne le croyait toujours pas. L'homme de sa vie était vivant. Il étouffa un sanglot dans sa gorge et se précipita au cou du blond.  
  
"Seiji !!!! Seiji, tu es vivant !!! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !!!" Fit-il.  
  
  
  
A suivre. 


	3. chapitre 3

Ohohohoh, Seiji est de retour, mais est-ce vraiment lui ? Avouez que vous vous poser des questions depuis la fin du chapitre 2 ! Bon, ben les réponses, peut-être pas toutes, sont ici ^^, en fait non, elles le sont pas.  
  
Carine^^  
  
Culpabilité 3  
  
  
  
Touma étouffa un sanglot dans sa gorge et se précipita au cou du blond.  
  
"Seiji !!!! Seiji, tu es vivant !!! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !!!" Fit-il.  
  
Le jeune samouraï de la lumière fut pour le moins surpris de cette démonstration d'émotions, surtout de la part de Tenku. Il était d'ordinaire si calme, voire froid, il avait l'esprit calculateur et non prompt aux débordements affectifs. Il n'agissait pas comme il le connaissait et ça le dérangeait beaucoup.  
  
"Euh, c'est bon, je suis là." Finit par faire le blond.  
  
Il réussit tant bien que mal à se défaire de l'étreinte de Touma et par la même de celle de ses compagnons d'armes. Il savait qu'il avait été tué, peut-être que son temps dans l'au-delà avait été plus long qu'il ne lui semblait et que c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient tous si heureux de le revoir.  
  
Cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils avaient minables contre les warlords. Il était intervenu au moment ou l'archer allait se faire tuer, mais les autres n'étaient pas en meilleure posture. C'est du moins la conclusion qu'il tira en voyant leurs corps couverts de blessures. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette situation. Et faire confiance à Rajura.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?" Fit-il avec sa voix très froide. "Hein ?" Réussit à articuler Ryo. "Rajura. Je pensais qu'après toutes les batailles vous aviez compris qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux warlords ?" Continua le blond. "Mais, c'était notre seule chance de les vaincre." Tenta de se justifier Shin. "Et qui a eu l'idée de ce plan grandiose ? Toi peut-être ?" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Touma. "Hein, non, depuis qu'on t'a perdu, je ne fais plus de plan." Répondit Touma en réprimant un sanglot.  
  
Les samouraïs étaient tous vraiment surpris par le comportement de Seiji, comme si son séjour dans le royaume des morts lui avait fait perdre son côté sensible. Peut-être que quand on ressuscitait, on perdait une partie de son âme. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'allait pas pouvoir garder ce comportement longtemps sinon, il aurait à faire à eux.  
  
Ryo décida de faire part à son ami nouvellement ressuscité sa façon de penser. Pour qui se prenait-il pour leur faire des reproches. Ils avaient failli laisser leur peau plus d'une fois dans les derniers affrontements et cette tentative était leur dernière lueur d'espoir. C'était certain qu'avec le retour de Seiji, ils pourraient de nouveau combattre la tête haute, sans messes basses, mais qui pouvait dire à l'époque qu'il allait revenir ?  
  
"Ecoute-moi bien, M. 'Je suis meilleur que vous', on avait pas le choix, et si t'avais été si fort que ça, tu ne serais pas mort !!" S'emporta-t-il. "Et à cause de qui je suis mort, la mienne peut-être ?" Répondit le blond. "Non, la mienne, et je m'en veux terriblement." Fit honteusement Touma en baissant la tête. "De toutes façons, rien ne se serait passé comme ça, si notre leader était capable d'être un bon leader !!" Renchérit le blond.  
  
S'en était trop pour Ryo, malgré ses nombreuses plaies, il se jeta sur Seiji pour le frapper. Le combat commençait à dégénérer. Seiji était beaucoup plus fort que Ryo, et la fougue du jeune homme n'y changeait rien. Les autres tentèrent de les séparer pour leur faire reprendre leurs esprits, mais n'y parvinrent pas.  
  
Excédé par le comportement de Seiji qui s'en prenait sans sourciller à un de ses amis, blessé de surcroît, il décida d'intervenir. Il attrapa le blond par les épaules et le força à se retourner. Alors il lui asséna un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le laissa immédiatement KO. Seiji s'effondra dans les bras de Touma qui s'était précipité pour le retenir.  
  
"Désolé, mais je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen là." Fit-il en haussant les épaules. "Tu as bien fait, une fois qu'il aura dormi un peu, il se calmera sûrement." Apprécia Shin. "Enfin Ryo, c'était peut-être pas non plus la bonne chose à faire que de le chercher ?" Fit Touma en soutenant le blond complètement assommé.  
  
Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de rivalité entre Ryo et Seiji pour qui prendrait la tête de leur groupe. C'est le naturel enjoué et passionné de Ryo qui avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur, mais peut-être que Seiji considérait maintenant qu'il serait plus sûr que ce soit lui. Où alors il avait été furieux que lui, Touma soit sur le point d'être tué quand il était revenu.  
  
Cette pensée fit rougir le jeune archer, certes le comportement de Seiji semblait un peu étrange, mais c'était toujours Seiji. Et il se demanda comment ce dernier allait réagir quand il lui dira qu'il l'aimait aussi. En attendant, il était vivant et dans ses bras, Touma était donc le plus heureux des hommes.  
  
***  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Nasuty se précipita à leur rencontre. Elle avait été morte d'inquiétude depuis qu'ils étaient partis sursautant à chaque bruit qui pourrait indiquer leur retour. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand se fut enfin eux.  
  
"Alors comment ça c'est passé !!" Fit-elle anxieusement. "Euh.pas terrible.on.." Ryo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le coupa. "Oh mon dieu ! Mais dans quel état êtes-vous ? Venez vite à l'intérieur que je puisse vous soigner." Leur dit-elle.  
  
Au moment où ils allaient entrer, elle remarqua que Touma portait quelqu'un sur son dos. Elle fut tout d'abord intriguée puis en regardant de plus près elle vit les cheveux blonds de Seiji. Ce n'était pas croyable, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était Seiji. Mais ils lui avaient dit qu'il était mort. "Mais, c'est Seiji ?" S'exclama-t-elle. "Oui." Répondit avec le sourire Touma. "Que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment il peut être. ? "Demanda-t-elle "On te racontera tout à l'intérieur." Coupa Shuu.  
  
Touma refusa de se faire examiner le bras pour pouvoir monter Seiji dans leur chambre. Nasuty soupira et le menaça d'infections possibles, mais il n'en avait que faire. Elle tourna donc son attention sur le reste de l'équipe.  
  
Le tableau n'était pas des plus réjouissants, Nasuty avait l'impression de faire sans cesse les mêmes mouvements depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Nettoyer des plaies. Faire des bandages. Faire à manger. Essayer de remonter le moral des troupes. Elle finit par demander comment c'était déroule leur plan.  
  
Shin prit la parole quand il vit que Ryo était déjà en train de fulminer de rage. Il lui expliqua qu'au début tout s'était bien déroulé, mais que Rajura n'avait pas tenu sa parole et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à l'ensemble des warlords. Il lui dit aussi que pendant que Touma était en prise avec Anubis, Seiji avait surgi de nulle part et était intervenu.  
  
Grâce à son aide, ils avaient pu repousser leurs ennemis, mais alors Seiji avait montré un visage complètement différent de celui qu'ils lui connaissaient. Il s'était comporté de façon extrêmement froide et hautaine leur reprochant leur incompétence et allant jusqu'à se battre avec Ryo.  
  
"Shuu a dû le frapper pour le faire cesser. Voilà tu sais tout." Fini le guerrier de l'eau. "Ca ne ressemble pas à Seiji du tout.D'habitude il est si attentionné envers ses amis." Fit remarquer Nasuty. "Oui, mais on va devoir attendre qu'il se réveille pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire." Résonna Shin.  
  
Ryo resta pensif un moment, ce qui le tracassait en plus c'était sa façon de combattre. Certes le blond était très fort avec une épée à la main, mais là, cela dépassait l'entendement. Avec l'habileté dont il avait fait preuve, comment ce faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas été capable de battre Anubis définitivement plus tôt.  
  
"Vous avez vu comment il se bat ?" Dit-il finalement. "Oui.Et ce n'est pas sa méthode habituelle." Lui répondit Shin. "Comment ça ?" S'exclama Nasuty. "Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus d'expérience.C'est difficile à expliquer, mais on ne dirait pas Seiji." Acquiesça Shuu.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux après cela, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Ils étaient si heureux que leur ami soit revenu du royaume des morts, mais tout paraissait tellement étrange en même temps. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui les perturbait et gâchait leur réjouissance.  
  
***  
  
Touma avait porté Seiji jusque leur chambre. Son bras le faisait souffrir le martyre, mais il voulait avant tout installer le blond confortablement pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il le déposa le plus doucement possible sur son lit et ouvrit un peu la fenêtre pour que l'air doux de l'extérieur le relaxe.  
  
Même endormi, Touma le trouvait très beau, il avait toutes ces mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage aux traits parfaits. Il semblait comme sortit d'un rêve et le fait que Touma soit encore ébloui par son apparition providentielle quelques heures plus tôt ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.  
  
L'archer défit son T-shirt taché de sang et alla laver la plaie tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain adjacente. Elle était assez profonde, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, de toutes façons Seiji pourrait la guérir aisément grâce au pouvoir de Kourin. Il se passa aussi le visage à l'eau et enfila un nouveau T-shirt en faisant attention de ne pas refaire saigner son bras.  
  
Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'endormi. Il regardait sa poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de s'allonger à côté de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il voulait d'abord attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui dire à quel point il avait été stupide et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.  
  
Finalement, il n'y tint plus et se pencha le plus calmement possible, ou du moins le plus calmement que son c?ur battant la chamade lui permettait, et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Même si ce n'était que sa joue, sa peau était d'une douceur incroyable, il ne voulait plus soutirer ses lèvres à ce doux contact.  
  
Cependant, la proximité de Touma fit se réveiller Seiji. Il ouvrit ses yeux couleur d'améthyste pour voir incrédule, l'archer penchait sur lui en train de l'embrasser. Il bougea un peu pour le faire arrêter, ce qui ne tarda pas, le garçon aux cheveux bleus fit un bond en arrière quand il se rendit compte que son ami était réveillé.  
  
"Euh, Seiji.Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.Repose-toi encore un peu." Lui dit-il embarrassé. "Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ?" Répondit le blond un peu trop calmement. "Bien, vu que tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais de moi avant.ben ta mort, et qu'en fait.je ressens la même chose." Se perdit-il en explications. "Soit plus clair, je ne comprends rien !" S'énerva un peu Seiji. "Et bien, comme on ressent l'un pour l'autre la même chose, j'ai cru que c'était normal de faire ce que j'ai fait.excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant."  
  
L'archer rougit du plus beau rouge dont il était capable, mais devant lui Seiji avait le regard de quelqu'un qui ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Le comportement de Tenku était totalement incompréhensible pour lui, ce n'était pas du tout le même homme que celui qu'il connaissait.  
  
"Je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Nous nous sommes toujours à peine parlés, alors vraiment, je ne vois pas." Finit par faire Seiji. "Comment ça ??? Seiji, tu ne disais pourtant pas ça la dernière fois!!" S'enflamma Touma. "Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu as dans la tête. Et arrête de m'appeler Seiji, je ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" Répondit le blond.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Touma d'être complètement perdu. Seiji ne se souvenait pas des mêmes choses que lui sur sa vie, et il pensait ne pas s'appeler Seiji ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était bien Seiji qu'il avait en face de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, alors pourquoi ?  
  
De son côté le blond jeta un ?il autour de lui, il ne connaissait pas cette pièce, il en était certain. Et il se demandait ce qu'était tous ces objets bizarres qui l'entouraient, et même la couche dans laquelle il était allongé. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu de si étranges meubles, et surtout autant.  
  
Où était passé l'amour de l'esthétisme et du vide qui était dans le c?ur de tous ses amis. En tant que samouraïs, ils avaient appris à se détacher des possessions matérielles, seul leur appartenait leur arme. Où était-il, et qui était celui qu'il croyait être son frère d'arme ?  
  
"Où est-on ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces choses ?" Fit Seiji en désignant le contenu de la chambre. "Comment ça Seiji ? C'est notre chambre !" "Ce n'est pas ma chambre !! Et ne m'appelle pas Seiji !! Je m'appelle Kourin !!" Hurla presque le blond.  
  
A suivre. 


	4. chapitre 4

Cette fois, c'est sûr, des réponses. J'espère que je ne vais pas verser dans l'angst, mais avec la mort de mon chien… je me méfie, enfin, je ferai attention…Ce n'est normalement pas prévu pour ce chapitre. Enfin, bon, trêve de blablas et allons vite découvrir qui est Kourin.

Carine^^

****

Culpabilité 4

"Ce n'est pas ma chambre !! Et ne m'appelle pas Seiji !! Je m'appelle Kourin !!" Hurla presque le blond.

***

Le cri de Seiji alerta les autres membres de la maisonnée qui accoururent immédiatement. Avec le comportement actuel de leur ami, ils s'attendaient au pire, mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte il découvrirent Seiji assis sur son lit et Touma assis par terre, le regard hagard.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Touma ?" Fit Nasuty.

L'archer tourna son regard vide vers elle, il n'arrivait pas à encaisser le choc, que Seiji pensait s'appeler Kourin, que ce n'était peut-être pas son Seiji qui était revenu du royaume des morts. Il tenta d'articuler quelques mots mais ils furent étouffés dans sa gorge tellement elle était serrée.

"C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça !" S'emporta Seiji.

Tous, en dehors de Touma le regardèrent sans comprendre. Il hurlait et c'était à eux de lui dire ce qui se passait ? Quelque chose n'allait pas rond dans la tête du blond, et ils comptaient bien le découvrir avant d'avoir d'autres surprises. Pourtant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce dernier allait dire.

"Oui, où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi vous m'appelez Seiji, et pourquoi vous appelez Tenku, Touma ?" Répondit le blond en guise d'explication.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête, Tenku, c'est le nom de l'armure de Touma, tu le sais bien !" Répondit Shuu.

"Et tu es chez moi, vous êtes venus vous installer ici après la mort de mon grand-père." Compléta Nasuty.

Seiji les fixa un à un. Ils avaient l'air d'être sérieux sur ce qu'ils disaient. Mais alors, que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi une armure portait-elle le nom de Tenku ? Et qui étaient tous ces gens, il pensait que c'était ses compagnons d'armes, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Pourtant ils leurs ressemblaient énormément.

"Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je m'appelle Kourin, je ne sais pas qui est ce Seiji avec qui vous me confondez et je vous serais fort aise d'arrêter de le faire." Fit calmement le blond.

"Ce n'est pas possible !! Kourin est le nom de ton armure !" S'emporta Ryo.

"Tiens, bois ça, ça te fera du bien" Fit Shin à 'Kourin'.

Le blond but le verre tendu, il avait très soif, et c'était une bonne occasion de reprendre son calme pour éviter de se battre à nouveau contre le brun. Peu de temps après avoir bu la potion, il sentit sa tête se vider et le royaume des rêves prendre possession de son esprit. Il se laissa couler dans le sommeil sans lutter.

"Shin, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait !" S'inquiéta Touma.

"Je lui ai donné un puissant somnifère, laissons le dormir et allons discuter dans le salon." Répondit le garçon auburn.

***

Une fois atteint le salon, ils se mirent à discuter du problème avec Seiji. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, Seiji ne savait pas où il était, pensait s'appeler Kourin et croyait que Touma était Tenku. Nul doute qu'il voyait aussi Shin, Shuu et Ryo comme Suiko, Kongo et Rekka. 

A cela, ils pouvaient ajouter le fait qu'il semblait connaître très bien Anubis. De plus, son comportement avec eux n'était pas le comportement habituel de Seiji, et sa façon de combattre était beaucoup plus impressionnante que celle de leur ami. 

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses étranges le concernant. Ils étaient tous plus perplexes les uns que les autres devant ces nouvelles informations. Ils abritaient certainement un étranger sous leur toit, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui il était. Ami. Ennemi. Seule certitude il en avait après les warlords. 

"Je comprends plus rien, si ce n'est pas Seiji, alors qui est-ce ?" Demanda Touma au bord des larmes.

"On en sait rien non plus, mais on va trouver." Le rassura Shin.

"Il connaît les armures et les warlords, donc c'est qu'il est lié d'une façon quelconque avec la guerre contre Arago. Et par conséquent, mon grand-père devait sûrement avoir des informations sur lui." Fit Nasuty, suivant tout haut son raisonnement.

"Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider, avec nos deux cerveaux, ça devrait aller plus vite." Se proposa Touma.

***

Touma et Nasuty commencèrent donc à écumer de façon très méthodique tous les fichiers laissés par le grand-père de la jeune historienne. Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'exploitable au début, puis Touma se retrouva sur une zone qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue.

Plusieurs fichiers étaient présents dans ce répertoire mais quand ils voulurent les ouvrir, non seulement ils étaient codés mais en plus ils causèrent des dommages dans les ordinateurs. Seul les compétences avancées de l'archer dans le domaine de l'informatique les sauvèrent de ce mauvais pas.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, Touma parvint à réparer les dégâts précédemment occasionnés. Puis Nasuty et lui se penchèrent sur le déchiffrage des fichiers. Le code faisait intervenir de vieux pictogrammes que l'historienne réussit tant bien que mal à comprendre.

Ils réussirent finalement à lire le dossier qu'ils avaient découvert, mais ils comprirent aussitôt pourquoi celui-ci avait été caché. Dedans se trouvait tous les noms des personnes ayant un jour porté les armures et des éléments pour trouver ceux qui les porteraient. Mais ce n'était pas tout, la mort de chacun était également indiquée.

Touma jeta un œil à celle de Seiji. Il devait effectivement mourir le jour où il avait trouvé la mort, et comme indiqué sous ses yeux, c'était de la main même du porteur de Yami. Poussé par la curiosité, il alla aussi voir son fichier. Il apprit alors qu'il était censé mourir le jour où Seiji, ou plutôt Kourin, était intervenu pour le sauver.

Après avoir vu cela, Nasuty et Touma refusèrent de regarder les fichiers concernant leurs autres amis. De toutes façons, l'archer était la preuve vivante que les prédictions pouvaient être fausses. En fouillant la liste des noms, ils trouvèrent celui de Kourin, il avait été le premier à porter l'armure liée au soleil.

Le mystère s'épaississait quand Nasuty s'exclama à voix haute.

"Regarde ce que je viens de trouver !!" Fit-elle.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Répondit l'archer.

"C'est une vielle légende sur les armures, elle concerne les premiers samouraïs de l'éternel"

"Montre-moi ça Nasuty !"

Ainsi, ils lurent la vieille légende sur laquelle il venait de tomber.

***

'_Lorsque Arago fut vaincu pour la première fois, son armure fut démantelée en neuf armures différentes. Pour chacune d'elle un guerrier fut choisi pour ses qualités de combattant et ses qualités humaines. _

Mais Arago avait réussi à mettre main basse sur quatre d'entre elles. Il avait été le premier à les nommer et dès lors elles lui obéissaient corps et âmes mais il en était de même pour les valeureux guerriers à qui elles appartenaient.

Ces armures et leurs porteurs devinrent extrêmement puissantes, beaucoup plus que les cinq autres. Les samouraïs se battant contre le seigneur de l'Apocalypse eurent de plus en plus de mal à les retenir. Ils moururent un à un, tués par leurs anciens compagnons d'armes.

Pour protéger le futur, ils donnèrent leurs âmes à leurs armures, celles-ci prirent donc leurs noms. Et pour s'assurer que le pouvoir mystique qu'elles contenaient pourrait rivaliser avec celui des quatre autres, leurs esprits s'endormirent dans leur armure respective.

Dès lors, les cinq armures de l'éternel prirent le nom de Rekka, l'armure du feu, Suiko celle de l'eau, Kongo celle de la terre, Tenku celle de l'univers et enfin Kourin celle de la lumière. Le lien d'amitié qui avaient uni ces samouraïs lors de leur vie créa le lien qui unirait désormais les futurs guerriers.

La légende disait aussi que si la situation le nécessitait, ces guerriers seraient en mesure de revenir combattre contre leurs ennemis passés. Leur esprit se libérerait de l'écrin dans lequel il était endormi et réintégrerait le monde des vivants.'

***

" Tu crois…tu crois que ce n'est pas Seiji, mais Kourin qui est revenu ? " Fit Touma incrédule.

" Je ne sais pas, c'est bien possible, mais pourquoi et comment ? " Répondit Nasuty en se frottant les yeux.

Aucun des deux ne comprenait comment un tel prodige avait été possible, certes une légende indiquait que cela pouvait exister, mais ils n'en comprenaient pas les raisons. De plus même s'ils n'avaient pas envie d'aborder le sujet pour le moment, une question leur brûlait les lèvres.

Seiji pouvait-il revenir, ou était-il définitivement mort ? Cette seule pensée déprimait complètement Touma, il avait accepté l'évidence quand le blond avait été transpercé par l'épée d'Anubis. Mais aujourd'hui, que quelqu'un lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau revenu, c'était devenu très dur pour lui de se faire une raison. 

"Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?" Demanda Shin en leur apportant un encas. 

"Oui, mais cela paraît totalement surréaliste." Lui répondit Nasuty.

"Laisse-nous nous reposer un peu, et on t'expliquera tout Shin." Annonça Touma en réprimant un bâillement.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà, cela faisait plusieurs heures d'affilées que l'archer et l'historienne planchaient sur le problème de Seiji. Ils avaient enfin découvert l'identité de 'Kourin', mais ils étaient épuisés. Après s'être sustentés un peu, ils racontèrent toute leur découverte à leurs amis.

"Mais alors, où est Seiji ?" Demanda Ryo à la fin du récit.

"Nous n'en avons aucune idée malheureusement…" Lui dit Nasuty.

La nouvelle avait bouleversé tous les samouraïs. A l'étage, ce n'était pas leur ami, mais la réincarnation d'un ancien guerrier qui avait déjà affronté des siècles avant leur naissance, l'empire de l'Apocalypse. Pas étonnant qu'il semblait connaître Anubis.

Touma tourna son regard vers les escaliers et par-là à l'étage où le blond était toujours en train de dormir, grâce aux tisanes bourrées de somnifères de Shin. Désormais, ils n'auraient plus de raisons de le garder endormi. Il était de leur côté, il l'avait été avant sa mort et la légende indiquait bien que s'il revenait se serrait pour se battre contre ses anciens ennemis mais… 

"Il y a un autre problème." Fit Touma.

"Lequel ?" Firent les quatre autres en chœur.

"Comment va-t-on dire à Kourin, qu'il s'est réincarné dans le corps de Seiji ?" Les éclaira-t-il.

A suivre… 


	5. chapitre 5

Ahahahahha, ce n'est pas Seiji qui est revenu mais son ancêtre !!! Je sais, je suis Evil et fière de l'être ^^;; Dans ce chapitre, j'ai envie de m'attacher à l'histoire de Kourin, pourquoi ? Ca vous regarde pas, c'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux, si j'ai envie de couper la progression de l'histoire pour faire des flash-back ça me regarde ^^. Je dois trop regarder Captain Tsubasa, et du coup j'ai envie de faire des flash-back qui durent, qui durent..  
  
Carine^^  
  
Culpabilité 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Le petit garçon blond regardait attentivement sa mère qui taillait avec art les bonsaïs qu'ils avaient sur la terrasse. Ils habitaient une maison noble, c'était la demeure d'une grande famille de samouraïs et lui, dès qu'il serait assez grand son père l'entraînerait aux arts martiaux et au maniement de l'épée.  
  
Il attendait ce moment avec grande impatience, pour lui cela signifiait plusieurs choses. Il allait enfin être considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille Date et il aurait aussi la confirmation que plus tard, comme ses ancêtres avant lui, il serait un grand guerrier au service de son shogoun.  
  
Mais avant tout, pour ce petit garçon de cinq ans, cela signifiait passer plus de temps avec son père, ce père plus dévoué à ses élèves qu'à son propre fils. Un père qu'il voulait rendre fier de lui et dont il voulait devenir le digne héritier. Ces pensées auraient été étranges pour un enfant ordinaire, mais pas pour l'héritier des Date élevé dans la pensée de l'accomplissement du devoir.  
  
"Kourin, veux-tu m'apporter les ciseaux ?" Fit la voix cristalline de sa mère.  
  
Il l'observa sans un mot, elle était très belle, grande et svelte, plus tard il voudrait épouser une femme comme elle. Une femme totalement dévouée à son époux. De sa mère il avait hérité des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux perçant couleur d'améthyste. De son père il aurait plus tard, la carrure athlétique et respectable.  
  
Il se leva et apporta les précieux ciseaux à sa mère. Il la regarda alors s'occuper avec soins des arbres miniatures qui faisaient sa fierté. De temps en temps, elle se retournait et lui souriait. Le jeune enfant lui souriait en retour, profitant de ses instants de complicité qui cesseraient dès lors qu'il commencerait son entraînement, car alors il ne lui sera plus possible de voir sa mère.  
  
"C'est bientôt ton anniversaire. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?" Dit-elle, rompant le confortable silence qui régnait entre eux. Il hocha la tête, elle reprit alors. "Nous ne nous verrons plus que pour les repas de famille, et alors je ne pourrais plus te parler. J'aurais aimé que tu sois une fille, j'aurais pu te garder auprès de moi." Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. "J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur des attentes de ton père et que tu deviendras un puissant samouraï, même si j'espère aussi ne jamais voir une guerre qui devra t'appeler à elle."  
  
Sans que son fils ne s'y attende, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle, murmurant des mots d'amour d'une mère à son unique fils dans le creux de son oreille. Le garçonnet ne put retenir ses larmes et serra convulsivement sa tendre maman dans ses petits bras tremblant.  
  
***  
  
Les six ans du petit Kourin arrivèrent trop vite au goût de sa mère, elle allait perdre son bébé au profit des traditions de la famille de son époux. Jusqu'à ce que son entraînement soit achevé, et cela quand son père l'en déciderait digne, il allait être coupé de toute présence féminine.  
  
Il allait être intronisé dans sa 'nouvelle famille', celle des élèves samouraïs. Désormais c'est avec eux qu'il passerait ses journées et toutes ses nuits. Elle avait un peu peur pour lui, c'était un enfant trop calme pour son âge, serait-il capable d'être accepté parmi ses camarades et peut- être s'y faire des amis ?  
  
Kourin portait un kimono traditionnel de couleur verte, une couleur qu'il appréciait beaucoup, et qui allait fort bien avec ses cheveux blonds. Il était un peu triste que ce soit le dernier jour qu'il passe avec sa mère, mais il avait hâte de rencontrer ceux qui allaient faire parti des prochaines années de sa vie.  
  
Son père, grand, imposant dans son kimono sombre s'approcha de lui, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le visage du garçonnet s'illumina alors d'un sourire. Il fit alors signe à un autre garçon, de quelques années l'aîné de Kourin. Il avait les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et des yeux bleus nuit.  
  
"Mon fils, je te présente mon meilleur élève, il est comme un fils pour moi et c'est avec lui que tu t'entraîneras. Il s'appelle Anubis." Lui dit-il.  
  
Les deux garçonnets se serrèrent la main et suivirent en silence le père de Kourin qui présentait son fils à toutes les personnes assemblées en ce jour d'anniversaire. Le brun avait l'air d'être volontaire et gentil, il tenait Kourin par la main pour qu'il ne se sente pas perdu au milieu de tous ces étrangers.  
  
Le chef de la famille Date s'assit au bout de la table du banquet, sa femme était en retrait derrière lui, son fils était à l'opposé de la table. Au milieu du repas, il se leva et l'assemblée se tut pour l'écouter parler.  
  
"Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui mon fils vient d'avoir six ans et il va commencer son entraînement avec moi. Je ne serai pas tendre avec lui, j'attends de lui bien plus que des autres car il est l'héritier de ce clan et dans un avenir proche il en portera fièrement les couleurs."  
  
Les regards convergèrent alors vers le garçon blond, un peu mal à l'aise de tant d'attention. Il se leva maladroitement et répondit à son père sous les regards attentifs des convives.  
  
"Père, je saurai me montrer digne de votre respect, et je vous fais le serment de ne pas vous décevoir durant les années où vous m'apprendrez le maniement de l'épée." Quand il vit le regard fier de son père, son c?ur se gonfla de joie. Oui il ferait tout pour devenir un grand membre de cette famille et pour pouvoir en prendre la tête quand le moment serait venu. Sa mère même dans l'ombre le soutiendrait toujours et son nouveau compagnon d'armes le suivrait jusqu'au bout, il en était sûr.  
  
***  
  
L'entraînement ne se passait pas du tout comme ce l'était imaginé Kourin. C'est son père qui l'entraînait personnellement et il ne lui pardonnait aucune erreur, mais comment un enfant d'à peine six ans pouvait-il rivaliser avec un adulte aguerri ? Comment pouvait-il parer les coups puissants de son maître alors qu'il était trop faible pour tenir une véritable épée ?  
  
Oui, son maître, il avait arrêté de le considérer comme son père lors de leur première séance. Il avait été plus dur avec lui qu'avec n'importe lequel des autres élèves et il continuait, il été étonnant que le jeune garçon n'ait encore rien eut de casser. Mais peut-être avait-il parlé trop tôt.  
  
Le coup était trop puissant pour qu'il puisse le retenir, lorsqu'il s'abattit sur son avant bras, il entendit un abominable craquement. Il fut suivit d'une douleur lancinante, irradiant dans tout son bras. Kourin en déduisit immédiatement que son os était cassé, mais il n'était pas question de lui laisser la satisfaction de le voir pleurer. Il serra les dents et continua comme si de rien était.  
  
Son soulagement fut extrême lorsque la séance s'arrêta enfin, il allait pouvoir essayer de faire quelque chose pour son bras. Comme à son habitude, Anubis vint le voir et s'inquiéta pour lui, il avait vu le coup et avait bien sentit que son ami avait énormément souffert. Il posa sa main sur son épaule endolorie dans un geste bienfaisant.  
  
"Ca te fais très mal ?" Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Les pleurs du garçonnet furent suffisant pour répondre à sa question. Il n'y avait que devant lui qu'il s'autorisait à pleurer, et il en était très flatté. Il aimait beaucoup Kourin, s'était un peu pour lui le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eut vu qu'il était orphelin. En fait, c'était plus que ça, il voulait protéger le petit garçon blond, chasser ses peines et le faire sourire sans cesse.  
  
"Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer."  
  
En même temps, ils posèrent leurs mains sur l'avant bras de Kourin, et alors l'incroyable se produisit. Une lueur blanche sembla sortirent de leurs mains jointes et envelopper la blessure du blond. La chaleur émise par cette lumière l'envahit et supprima sa douleur. Lorsqu'ils retirèrent leurs mains, il était totalement guéri. Les deux garçons se regardèrent incrédule et se sourirent.  
  
"C'est le pouvoir de notre amitié, Kourin." "Oui, tu dois avoir raison Anubis, parce que tu es mon seul ami."  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux noir sourit de plus belle et posa un léger baiser dans les cheveux blond de son ami. Il le protégerait toujours et maintenant qu'il avait le pouvoir de guérir, il n'aurait plus à redouter qu'il prenne un mauvais coup.  
  
A suivre.  
  
PS. Le chapitre 7 de ma fic Obscurité est en ligne sur mon site, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !!! 


	6. chapitre 6

Me voici de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre de Culpabilité, ici retour au présent. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop perturbé avec le passé de Kourin, et que cela vous a surpris, car cela risque encore de le faire ^^. Mais laissons là les commentaires et occupons-nous du nouveau chapitre.  
  
Carine^^  
  
  
  
Culpabilité 6  
  
  
  
Kourin se réveilla en sursaut. Des images de son passé venaient de hanter ses rêves. Il avait revu son enfance, le début de son apprentissage et surtout sa rencontre avec Anubis. Il ne le laisserait donc jamais tranquille ? Pourquoi était-il revenu à la vie, pour être hanté par l'image vivant de son passé ?  
  
Il regarda autours de lui, où qu'il soit, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et que les samouraïs qu'il avait aidés n'étaient pas ses compagnons d'armes, même s'ils étaient leurs portraits crachés. Pourtant c'était bien Yami qu'il avait vu sur le champ de bataille, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.  
  
Il soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil, au moins l'astre solaire ne changeait pas et le réchauffait toujours de la même façon. Il se demandait si ses nouveaux alliés, puisqu'ils semblaient poursuivre le même but que lui, à savoir détruire Arago et ses partisans, il les considérait comme ses alliés, pourraient lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.  
  
***  
  
Touma s'était désigné pour aller parler à Kourin, il espérait que le blond comprendrait la situation, et même peut-être leur apporter des éléments de réponse. C'était dur pour le jeune archer, la personne qu'il allait voir ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son Seiji adoré, mais en fait c'était un de ses ancêtres.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit que le blond était réveillé. Il regardait l'air un peu perdu par la fenêtre, il était terriblement beau, tout comme Seiji, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus devait se rappeler que ce n'était pas son ami. Cela risquait de prendre du temps.Beaucoup de temps certainement.  
  
Il toussota pour annoncer sa présence ce qui eut pour effet de faire se retourner le blond. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux de son regard améthyste perçant, aussi perçant que celui de son ami, et peut-être même plus encore, car derrière ses pupilles si claires ont pouvait sentir le poids d'un passé. Ce regard mit Touma mal à l'aise, mais il ne se démonta pas.  
  
"Je vois que tu es réveillé, euh, Kourin, c'est ça ?" Fit-il. "Et toi, qui es-tu ?" Demanda Kourin. "Je m'appelle Hashiba Touma, et je suis le détenteur de l'armure de Tenku."  
  
"Hashiba ? Comme Hashiba Tenku ?" "On dirait bien, comme tu t'appelles Date Kourin, et mon ami Date Seiji." Répondit Touma. "Comment est-ce possible ?" Lui demanda Kourin.  
  
Touma lui expliqua alors ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant la nuit. Kourin était le premier samouraï à avoir porté l'armure verte. Il avait donné son nom à celle-ci lorsqu'il mourut et son esprit y resta emprisonné. La légende qu'ils avaient trouvée indiquait qu'il était possible qu'il revienne si la situation le demandait. C'était la même chose avec tous ses anciens compagnons.  
  
"Vous n'avez aucune idée de ma présence ici ?" Demanda le blond. "Non. Mais il faut dire qu'avec la mort de Seiji, ton descendant, nous sommes très affaiblis." "Comment ça ?" "C'était le plus fort d'entre nous, il avait été élevé uniquement dans le but de porter ton armure, et ça se sentait." Fit tristement Touma. "Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais." Murmura Kourin.  
  
Le silence se réinstalla ensuite. Kourin était perdu dans ses pensées, la vie de son descendant semblait avoir été semblable à la sienne, et cela lui rappelait tous les mauvais souvenirs de son enfance. Son enfance, pourquoi venait-elle le hanter depuis qu'il était revenu ? Pour qu'il n'oublie pas qui il est ? Pour lui faire comprendre ce que représentait cette deuxième chance ?  
  
".vêtements ?" "Hein ?" Demanda Kourin qui n'avait pas du tout écouté ce que lui disait le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. "Je te demandais si tu voulais prendre une douche, et si tu voulais d'autres vêtements ?" "Ah, oui.euh, c'est quoi une douche ?" "Forcement.Je vais te montrer, cela permet de se laver." Fit Touma en indiquant au blond de le suivre.  
  
Une fois dans la salle de bain adjacente à leur chambre, il lui montra la douche. Pour Kourin ce n'était qu'un cube carrelé d'émail bleu et blanc, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'eau couler miraculeusement depuis l'objet fixé au plafond. Comme un enfant, il approcha sa main du filet d'eau et fut encore plus surpris, quand il sentit qu'elle était chaude.  
  
"Voilà, tu tournes dans ce sens pour avoir plus d'eau chaude ou froide, et dans celui-ci pour qu'elle ne coule plus.Tu m'écoutes ?" Demanda Touma en se retournant.  
  
Lorsque Touma se retourna, il fut témoin d'un spectacle qu'il n'avait vu qu'en rêve. Pendant qu'il lui expliquait le fonctionnement de la douche, Kourin avait commencé à se dévêtir. Il était pour le moment torse nu, et s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture. Le jeune archer rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles en pensant à ce à quoi il allait assister ensuite.  
  
Pourtant, il se ressaisit tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas Seiji, c'était Kourin, mais qu'est ce qu'il était beau !! Le c?ur de Touma battait à cent à l'heure et il eut du mal à articuler quelques mots pendant qu'il s'affairait à trouver des vêtements convenables dans l'armoire de Seiji.  
  
"Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois sorti avant de te déshabiller." Fit-il. "Pourquoi ? Il faut bien se déshabiller pour se laver." Répondit naturellement le blond. "Ce n'est pas ça le problème, ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout." "Si ça te gêne tant, la prochaine fois je ferais attention." Vint la voix de Kourin assourdie par le bruit de l'eau.  
  
Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Se demanda Touma en rougissant encore plus. En déposant les vêtements à l'entrée de la salle de bain, il aperçut la forme nue de Kourin dans la douche. Il eut beaucoup de peine à se retenir de venir avec lui pour lui passer ses bras autours de la taille et lui embrasser les épaules.  
  
Mais il fallait être raisonnable, ce n'était pas le garçon qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait qui se trouvait là, mais son ancêtre. De plus il ne savait pas quel genre de relation il entretenait avec son descendant, et quand bien même, ils n'étaient pas la même personne. Touma quitta la chambre en silence, son pantalon devenu un peu inconfortable à cause du spectacle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller aux toilettes et se soulager.  
  
***  
  
Dans la salle de bain, Kourin appréciait le ruissellement de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il n'avait jamais été de ceux que le progrès intéresse, mais il devait avouer que cette 'douche' comme le jeune Hashiba l'avait appelé était quelque chose de fort relaxant. Il se laissa bercer quelques temps par le doux bruit de l'eau avant de regarder un peu plus en détail son corps.  
  
Ce n'était pas le sien, c'était sûr, il avait normalement beaucoup plus de cicatrices dues à ses nombreux combats. C'était sûrement celui de ce Seiji. En sortant de la douche, il se regarda dans un miroir et observa bien son visage. Les cheveux étaient un peu plus courts, mais sinon, ils étaient identiques. Son descendant était son portrait vivant.  
  
Il observa le reste, et ne put détacher son regard de sa poitrine, là sur le c?ur, se trouvait une fine cicatrice qui n'avait laissé qu'une marque blanche. C'était la même que la sienne. Comment était-il possible que son descendant ait exactement la même cicatrice que lui ? A moins que.  
  
"As-tu marqué tous mes descendants comme tu l'avais fait avec moi, pour qu'ils t'appartiennent ?" Fit-il pensivement en passant ses longs doigts sur la marque.  
  
// "Quand tu regarderas cette marque, tu sauras que tu es à moi, et que je suis à toi." //  
  
"Si j'avais su ce qu'impliqueraient ces paroles à l'époque."  
  
Kourin soupira en s'habillant, les vêtements étaient étranges, mais ils lui allaient parfaitement. Même s'il se sentait ridicule dedans, il fallait bien qu'il s'habitue à cette époque puisqu'il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il y était. Il retourna vers le miroir, pur s'observer pendant qu'il s'attachait les cheveux.  
  
"Pourquoi suis-je là ? A cause de Yami, ou pour une autre raison ?" Demanda- t-il à son reflet.  
  
A sa grande surprise quand il releva les yeux vers son image, ce n'est pas lui qu'il vit. C'était bien son visage, mais les cheveux de la personne dans le miroir étaient détachés. L'autre lui lui parlait, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il se concentra sur les lèvres de son reflet et porta toute son attention jusqu'à ce que des mots se forment dans sa tête.  
  
"Touma." Fit le reflet. "Quoi, Touma ?" Répondit Kourin. "Tu es là pour protéger Touma, et uniquement pour cela." "Comment le sais-tu ?" "Parce que c'est à cette condition que j'aie accepté que tu prennes ma place." Répondit le blond dans le miroir. "Qui es-tu ?" Demanda Kourin. "Je suis Date Seiji." Répondit le miroir.  
  
Kourin fut complètement interdit par cette révélation. Devant lui, à la place de son reflet se trouvait l'image de son descendant qui était mort il y a peu de temps, et c'était par sa volonté qu'il avait ressuscité. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi protéger Touma ?  
  
"Je suis mort pour le sauver, et je ne veux qu'il lui arrive la même chose, je ne le supporterai pas." "Tu lis mes pensées ?" Remarqua Kourin. "Nous ne sommes qu'un, même si c'est ton esprit qui est dans mon corps." Fit Seiji. "Comment ça ?" "C'est ton esprit qui habite mon corps, mais j'ai la capacité de savoir ce que tu penses et de pouvoir te parler par ton esprit." Expliqua Seiji.  
  
Il occupait le corps d'un mort, dont l'esprit en fait pouvait le hanter. Il allait devenir fou si ce Seiji décidait de venir lui parler trop souvent. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il pensait avoir eu droit à une deuxième chance, mais en fait, c'était la pire des punitions possibles qui lui avait été octroyée.  
  
"Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'interviendrais dans ton esprit que si tu me le demandes. Quant à pourquoi toi, et bien en cédant ton esprit à ton armure, tu as accepté implicitement ce genre de situation."  
  
Avant qu'il ne reparte, Seiji avait expliqué à Kourin, les raisons pour lesquelles il avait fait appel à lui. Bien sûr, si les samouraïs de l'éternel n'étaient plus cinq, il ne pourrait plus faire appel à l'armure suprême que revêtait Ryo, les autres risquaient de mourir, mais surtout, il voulait protéger Touma. Il lui dit aussi, ce qu'il ressentait pour l'archer et ce qui c'était passé avant la funeste bataille, afin qu'il comprenne mieux les réactions de Touma. Il lui fit aussi promettre de l'aider et de ne pas révéler qu'ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux à qui que ce soit.  
  
Kourin se posa encore beaucoup de questions après le départ de Seiji. Serait-il capable de protéger le bien-aimé de son descendant alors qu'il avait vu toutes les personnes qui avaient compté pour lui mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Il fallait aussi qu'il fasse très attention, car malgré ce que lui avait dit Seiji sur leur dispute, il sentait que Touma était attiré par son meilleur ami, et il n'était pas question qu'il puisse le confondre avec lui.  
  
Enfin, cette fois ci, peut-être serait-il capable de battre Arago, même si ses nouveaux alliés semblaient beaucoup plus faibles que ses anciens compagnons d'arme. Il était à espérer qu'ils écouteraient ses conseils, et lui obéiraient sans poser discuter, car il n'avait pas du tout envie de mourir une seconde fois, et il avait des comptes à régler.  
  
A suivre. 


	7. chapitre 7

Ouh, déjà 7 chapitres, et bien , j'aurais jamais cru faire autant de chapitres, surtout que c'est loin d'être fini. Bon, par contre je tiens à vous prévenir que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur cette fic, elle se centre elle-même autour du personnage de Kourin sans que je ne lui aie rien demandé. C'est étrange, y aurait-il un fantôme dans mon ordinateur.Enfin, j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Carine^^  
  
Culpabilité 7  
  
  
  
Kourin, encore perturbé par son entrevue avec Seiji, décida quand même d'aller voir ses nouveaux partenaires. Il les avait déjà rencontrés, mais il pensait alors qu'il s'agissait de ses anciens compagnons d'armes, 400 ans auparavant. Il redoutait un peu ce tête-à-tête, il faut dire qu'il avait était très dur avec eux, mais au fond, ils le méritaient bien, quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait tôt ou tard les voir, alors pourquoi pas maintenant.  
  
En s'approchant du salon il entendit qu'ils parlaient de lui, c'était à prévoir, ils devaient être en train de discuter à quel point il pouvait être désagréable. Il s'en fichait royalement en fait, il avait traversé d'innombrables épreuves au cours de sa vie, et il avait appris à ne plus faire attention à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, quitte à paraître froid et sans c?ur.  
  
Il n'eut pas besoin de faire connaître sa présence quand il entra dans la pièce, Ryo le vit et tenta d'esquisser tant bien que mal un sourire. Les traces de leur "rencontre" étaient encore très présentes sur son visage. Kourin fit le tour des visages et remarqua une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux ainsi qu'un énorme tigre blanc. Voilà qui était pour le moins singulier.  
  
"Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Kourin ?" Fit Ryo pour entamer la conversation. "Oui.Et comme vous le savez, je suis l'ancêtre de ce Seiji que vous connaissez." Répondit Kourin. "Tu pourrais parler de lui un peu plus gentiment, c'est un de tes descendants après tout!" Continua Ryo. "Je ne savais même pas que j'avais eu un enfant." Marmonna le blond pour lui-même.  
  
Les autres samouraïs le regardaient avec de grands yeux en attendant qu'il réponde. Mieux valait qu'il le fasse sinon, il en viendrait sûrement aux mains avec ce Ryo. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était trop fougueux et lui, il était devenu un être intransigeant à cause de son passé.La cohabitation s'annonçait difficile.  
  
"Et alors, je ne le connaissais pas." Finit par dire le blond. "Ni aucun de vous d'ailleurs." "Tu as raison, je m'appelle Mouri Shin, enchanté." Fit le garçon auburn. "Humpf, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes, je suis Ray Fang Shuu." "Moi c'est Sanada Ryo."  
  
Alors comme ça, ce sont tous des descendants des premiers samouraïs de l'éternel. Ils ont peut-être survécu à cette guerre finalement, peut-être suis-je le seul à être mort, ou alors ils sont comme moi et n'ont jamais connu leur progéniture. Kourin se tourna alors vers la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. "Euh, je m'appelle Yagui Nasuty, tu es ici chez moi, je suis historienne et je me passionne pour l'histoire des samouraïs de l'éternel. Oh, voici Byakkuen." Fit-elle en désignant l'énorme tigre qui se frottait à sa jambe.  
  
Kourin ne savait pas trop comment entamer la conversation avec ces étrangers. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait le même âge que lui et ils ne vivaient pas à la même époque que lui. Il aurait put poser des questions sur tous les objets étranges qui l'entouraient, mais il avait appris à ne montrer ni faiblesses ni ignorance aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il ne lui restait plus que ce plan stupide qu'ils avaient essayé de mettre en pratique.  
  
"Vous pouvez peut-être m'en dire plus sur votre plan, vous savez celui qui tournait mal quand je suis arrivé." Fit-il froidement.  
  
S'ils avaient voulu devenir ses amis, il était à parier qu'ils devaient avoir changé d'idée avec cette entrée en matière plus que glaciale et cassante. Le blond s'en voulut un instant, après tout de quel droit les jugeait-il ? Il ne les connaissait pas, mais s'il devait être des leurs, il se devait encore plus d'être l'image type du guerrier sans faille. Celui sur qui l'on compte quand il n'y a plus d'espoir, le seul capable de les garder vivants, et lui par la même occasion.  
  
"Et bien, avec la mort de Seiji, nous étions trop faibles pour attaquer tous les warlords en même temps, alors nous avons pensé qu'en attaquant l'un d'eux à quatre contre un, nous aurions une chance." Expliqua le plus calmement possible Shin. "C'était sans compter sur sa traîtrise." Continua Ryo. "C'était à prévoir de la part de Rajura." Fit Kourin, "Il n'a jamais été capable de tenir une parole, vous auriez dû savoir qu'il allait vous tendre un piège !" "Et à qui devions nous nous attaquer ? Anubis peut-être ?" S'énerva Shuu. "Certainement pas, vous auriez été massacrés même s'il était venu seul." Fit le blond qui se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.  
  
// "Tu vois, même toi qui est pourtant le meilleur combattant à l'épée que je connaisse ne peut rien faire contre moi !" "Je dois bien avouer que tu as raison, heureusement que nous sommes du même côté, je n'aimerais pas t'avoir comme ennemi !!" Répondit le blond en souriant au jeune homme aux cheveux couleur nuit.//  
  
"Et les autres, puisque tu as l'air de bien les connaître ?" Demanda Nasuty, sortant Kourin de sa torpeur. Il secoua la tête et répondit à sa question. "Nazaa est le plus fourbe de tous, il est comme le serpent, quand on l'aperçoit, c'est déjà trop tard. Par contre, Shuten porte un grand respect à l'honneur. Il aurait préféré mourir que de faire intervenir quelqu'un dans un duel. C'est lui que vous auriez dû attaquer." "Oui, mais il est également très fort, et nous n'aurions pas pu trahir quelqu'un d'aussi droit que lui." Réfléchit à voix haute Touma.  
  
Kourin le regarda de façon un peu décontenancée. Ces gars étaient capables de la bassesse d'attaquer quelqu'un en surnombre, mais ne pouvait pas le faire avec quelqu'un qui avait de l'honneur ? Dans la vie, soit on respectait un code d'honneur très strict, soit on acceptait comme les warlords de le laisser choir, mais on ne naviguait pas entre les deux. Dans quelle époque avait-il atterri ?  
  
"Vous êtes bien étranges. Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que les choses soient claires immédiatement, jamais je ne m'abaisserai au niveau des warlords en leur tendant de tels pièges. Si vous voulez vraiment le faire, ce sera sans moi." Annonça-t-il catégoriquement. "Alors on mourra à cause de toi." Rétorqua Ryo. "Tu n'es vraiment pas comme Rekka. Il n'était pas impulsif comme toi réagissant à tout. Nous l'avions choisi comme leader pour son calme et son grand sens de l'analyse. Il réfléchissait toujours avant de monter une attaque, et elle était toujours victorieuse, ou presque." Lui opposa le blond.  
  
Presque, oui, car sinon, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Arago n'avait pas était battu de son temps, et lui était mort de la main du samouraï de l'obscurité, peut-être était-ce écrit. Même sans la guerre, ce qui était arrivé entre eux serait arrivé, ou alors cela ne l'aurait pas été s'il n'avait pas été contrôlé par son armure. C'était certainement une question qui n'aurait jamais de réponse, mais il ferait tout pour la trouver quand même.  
  
Nasuty voyant que les choses commençaient une fois de plus à dégénérer s'interposa dans la joute verbale que se lançait Ryo et Kourin.  
  
"Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter un instant et vous comporter en adultes ?" Fit- elle excédée. "Tu as raison, pardon Nasuty." Répondit honteusement Ryo.  
  
Le blond ne répondit pas, cette femme avait raison, mais s'ils faisaient plus attention à ce qu'il disait, ils verraient bien qu'il était le seul à se comporter en adulte ici. Pourtant en regardant ces adolescents qui risquaient leurs vies pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à régler de son temps il se sentit coupable. S'il n'avait pas battu Arago avant, il devait le faire maintenant et il devait s'assurer qu'aucuns d'eux ne mourraient.  
  
"Bon, je vais vous aider, mais vous devrez faire exactement ce que je vous dirai." Finit-il par dire. "Merci" Répondit Touma. "Que doit-on faire ?" "Il faut tout d'abord que vous vous entraîniez plus." "Comment ?" Demanda encore Touma. "Je peux entraîner Sanada à l'épée, pour vous autres, je ne sais pas." "Tu peux m'apprendre aussi à me défendre en combat rapproché ?" Murmura honteusement Touma. "Oui." Répondit Kourin qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.  
  
***  
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent plus détendus, Kourin faisait de grands efforts pour rester courtois. Pour cela il ne se mêlait pas trop des stratégies élaborées par les autres samouraïs et se contentait d'aider Ryo et Touma dans leur entraînement. Le descendant de Rekka était doué, trop impulsif comme il l'avait remarqué au premier regard, mais doué. Pour Touma.  
  
Pour Touma, c'était une autre affaire. Le pauvre garçon aux cheveux bleus n'était vraiment pas fait pour le combat rapproché. Il faisait preuve de bonne volonté et de beaucoup de persévérance, mais les résultats n'étaient pas flagrants. S'il voulait tenir la promesse faîte à son descendant Seiji, il faudrait qu'il veille lui-même sur Hashiba.  
  
Mais même si tout se passait pour le mieux, ou du moins aussi bien que possible, les souvenirs de Kourin continuaient de le hanter. Pas un seul instant, il ne cessait de penser à ce qui était arrivé 400 ans auparavant. Il faut dire que de vivre avec les portraits vivants de ses anciens camarades morts depuis longtemps ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. De même il se demandait comment se passerait sa prochaine rencontre avec le warlord de l'obscurité.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre, surtout de la fin, mais bon, on va essayer de faire mieux dans le prochain. En plus je voulais que Shuten soit déjà mort, quand je vous disais que je n'avais plus de prise sur cette histoire!!! N'hésitez quand même pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et comment vous voyez la suite ^^ 


	8. chapitre 8

Ah, enfin un nouvel épisode de la vie de Kourin. Oui je suis heureuse, parce que Kourin a eu une vie qui mérite bien que l'on s'attarde un peu dessus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres samouraïs reviendront la prochaine fois, mais ici, c'est Kourin et son ami Anubis. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.  
  
Carine^^  
  
Culpabilité 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Six ans, six ans qu'il était là à se faire battre à l'entraînement tous les jours par son père. Mais un jour il savait qu'il serait assez fort pour lui faire regretter toutes les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir. De quel droit s'en prenait-il toujours à lui ? Le fait qu'il soit son fils était-il suffisant ? S'il l'était pour lui, il ne l'était sûrement pas pour son fils.  
  
L'adolescent soupira en esquissant une grimace, encore un bras fracturé aujourd'hui, il souffrait le martyre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'Anubis n'aurait pas fini. Anubis, le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de nuit, son meilleur ami ici, et l'unique aussi. Le seul qui comprenait ce qu'il devait endurer, là où les autres élèves voyaient du favoritisme en la faveur du blond, Anubis voyait la souffrance endurée.  
  
Il regarda sa fracture, cette fois l'os avait transpercé la tendre chair, pourtant sa manche était couverte de sang, son maître ne l'avait-il vraiment pas vu ? Comment pouvait-on combattre avec un bras cassé ? Il était devenu fort, le plus fort après son ami, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à éviter ce genre d'attaques, mais il réussissait désormais à résister à la douleur qui s'en suivait.  
  
"Kourin, ça va ?" Demanda un jeune homme qui accourait vers lui.  
  
Anubis, il avait fini pour aujourd'hui, cette pensée le fit sourire, heureusement qu'il était là, que ferait-il sans lui.Le blond sourit alors à son ami, essayant de cacher sa douleur mais il n'était pas très bon à masquer ses émotions. Il sentit alors l'autre garçon prendre délicatement son bras avec ses mains et examiner la blessure.  
  
"Comme tu vois, cela pourrait aller mieux." Répondit Kourin. "Oui, je vois, mince, l'os t'as complètement perforé le bras." "Je sais, mais mon père ne s'en ait pas aperçu lui." "Il faut dire que quels que soient les coups qu'il te donne, le lendemain, il n'en reste pas une trace grâce à notre pouvoir de guérison." Dit Anubis en appliquant ses mains sur la plaie. "Ce n'est pas une raison." Fit le blond en serrant les dents sous la douleur.  
  
Une fois de plus le miracle s'accomplit, lorsque Kourin posa sa main valide sur celles d'Anubis, la lueur blanche fit son apparition et la chaleur envahit son bras là où avant il n'y avait que de la douleur. Petit à petit la plaie laissée par son os se referma et son os se ressouda, il ne restait même plus une cicatrice pouvant attester de la blessure.  
  
"Tu vois, tant que nous resterons ensembles, nous n'aurons jamais de blessures." Fit Anubis en passant de façon songeuse son pouce sur la peau fraîchement refermée du blond. "Oui, c'est quand même étrange." "Dis-moi, c'est bientôt ton douzième anniversaire, qu'est qui te ferait plaisir ?" Demanda le brun pour changer les idées de son ami. "Je voudrais revoir ma mère." Fut la réponse pleine de tristesse de Kourin.  
  
Sa mère, belle et grande, des cheveux blonds sagement peignés dans un chignon, des yeux violets si doux, sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vraiment revu depuis six ans. Il l'avait aperçut une fois à un repas de famille, mais il lui était interdit de lui parler, comme à n'importe qu'elle autre femme d'ailleurs, c'était le lot de tous les disciples qui vivaient ici. Mais il n'avait même plus la possibilité de l'apercevoir, car son père trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour l'écarter des réunions de famille.  
  
Elle était la seule chose avec Anubis qui lui permettait de tenir et d'endurer cette souffrance, il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui, même si au fond il savait qu'elle serait toujours fière de lui. Il aurait tant aimé la revoir et pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, sentir son parfum unique et si doux, lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui chante une chanson pour qu'il s'endorme comme quand il était enfant.  
  
"Je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir Kourin, tout."  
  
***  
  
"HYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Le garçon blond s'écroula, tenant une fois de plus son bras, son sabre de bois gisait à côté de lui, brisés en mille morceaux. Ceux qui n'était pas au sol étaient enfoncés dans sa chair. Le sang coulait abondamment, rendant pourpre la manche jadis blanche de son kimono. Il tenait son bras serré contre lui, cette fois il n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier et de pleurer sous la douleur. Ses compagnons d'entraînement ne se mirent pas à rire mais frissonnèrent en pensant à la souffrance que cela devait être.  
  
"Relève-toi!" "Mais.père." "Assez, tu es ici depuis six ans, et tu es toujours aussi mauvais! Tu aurais dû parer ce coup. J'ai honte de toi."  
  
'J'ai honte de toi.' 'J'ai honte de toi.' 'J'ai honte de toi.' Les mots tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Kourin. Malgré tous ses efforts, son père avait honte de lui, il avait honte de son fils. Ne devrait-il pas être lui qui devrait avoir honte d'avoir blessé aussi gravement son fils au risque qu'il ne puisse plus jamais combattre ?  
  
Alors il fit ce qui lui semblait impensable, il se leva, attrapa la poignée de son sabre encore intacte et se précipita sur son maître. Alors de toutes ses forces il enfonça sa lame de bois dans l'avant bras droit de son père. Celui-ci hurla sous la surprise, l'effroi et la douleur. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il donna un grand coup à Kourin qui le fit voler jusqu'aux pieds d'Anubis qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
  
"Alors Maître, vous êtes incapable de parer le coup d'un enfant ?" Fit Kourin d'une voix plaine de haine envers son géniteur.  
  
Sans un mot, le chef du clan Date s'approcha de la forme gisante de son fils. Il le releva par son col avant de lui donner claques sur claques, puis le lâcha et le rua de coups à l'aide de son sabre d'entraînement. Personne n'avait le droit de lui manquer autant de respect, et encore moins son fils. Quand les cheveux du blond et son kimono furent assez teintés de rouge, il arrêta, s'épousseta et partit vers la résidence principale.  
  
"Tu restera dans tes quartiers jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé de te revoir Kourin. Estime-toi heureux que ta punition n'est pas été plus dure." Lança- t-il en s'éloignant. "Je vous hais père, la prochaine fois, je vous tuerais." Murmura Kourin face contre terre.  
  
Même une fois leur maître hors de vue, aucun des élèves ne s'approcha de Kourin qui saignait toujours autant. Ce fut Anubis qui sortit de sa stupeur et vint en aide à son ami. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait, mais pour lui Maître Date était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il ne voulait pas le décevoir, pourtant en voyant Kourin, il se demanda si ce "père" méritait autant son respect.  
  
Il releva Kourin comme il le put, et le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que le blond ne soit pas dans l'un des dortoirs comme les autres aspirants samouraïs. Une fois qu'il l'eut déposé sur son lit, il s'empressa de défaire la veste de kimono de Kourin pour voir les dégâts, il ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter d'horreur en voyant la plaie sanguinolente.  
  
C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, la peau et la chair du bras avait étaient arrachées par le coup et de nombreuses échardes de bois étaient plantées fièrement. Kourin allait souffrir encore plus quand il devrait retirer les restes du sabre, pourtant, il fallait le faire avant de refermer la plaie sous peine de la voir s'infecter.  
  
"Ca va faire mal, je te préviens." Dit Anubis quand il eut attrapé quelque chose pour retirer les échardes. "Tu crois vraiment que ca peut être pire ?" Rétorqua sardoniquement le blond. "Non, pas vraiment." "Alors vas-y, ma consolation est que demain c'est mon père qui souffrira de son bras cassé et pas moi." "Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça." Fit doucement le brun en commençant la torture. "Pourquoi ?" Souffla Kourin entre ses dents tellement la douleur était intense. "Il sera encore plus dur avec toi maintenant."  
  
Kourin ne dit rien, il se contenta de mordre son drap pour ne pas hurler, certes son père lui en voudrait, mais il venait aussi d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme il le faisait. Désormais, il craindrait son fils, et c'est tout ce qui importait au jeune adolescent. Il mordit de plus belle dans son drap alors que son ami continuait de le soigner.  
  
***  
  
Les jours passèrent, rapprochant Kourin de son douzième anniversaire. Depuis l'incident, son père s'était calmé avec lui, de toutes façons, il ne pouvait plus se battre pour le moment, son bras droit ayant été cassé sous le choc lorsque Kourin l'avait attaqué. C'est aussi à cause de cela que les différents élèves présents dans le dojo des Date l'évitaient comme la peste. Il avait blessé gravement son maître et plus effrayant encore, sa blessure qui semblait si grave s'était envolée comme par magie.  
  
Personne sauf Kourin et Anubis ne connaissait se don de guérison qu'ils partageaient aussi quand le père du blond vint pour le sermonner une fois de plus et le forcer à reprendre l'entraînement, il fut choqué de voir la blessure disparue. Il était sûr d'avoir gravement blessé son fils, et il se mit à craindre ce pouvoir qu'il semblait avoir et qui lui permettait de guérir de tout.  
  
Il arrêta un peu de le harceler physiquement alors, mais ne cessa pas ses innombrables remarques. Pour continuer de forger le mental de son fils, il lui interdit une fois de plus de revenir dans la résidence pour son anniversaire. Il le passerait seul, ou alors avec les élèves qui le voudrait, mais en dehors d'Anubis, ils semblaient tous le détester.  
  
Ainsi, le jour venu, Kourin se retira seul dans sa chambre, son ami avait été occupé toute la journée et il ne savait pas s'il se déplacerait pour le voir le soir. Il n'en voulait pas à Anubis, à cause de lui, le brun était désormais assez isolé des autres élèves et il s'en voulait beaucoup. Son ami ne méritait pas le mépris que les autres avaient à son égard, mais il était sûr qu'un jour ils regretteraient tous de s'être moqué d'eux.  
  
Alors que le blond était allongé sur son lit, cherchant un sommeil qui ne venait pas, sa porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il se retourna pour voir qui osait le déranger dans sa retraite et vit dans la faible lumière provenant de l'extérieur son ami. Il avait un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, Kourin se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait le rendre si heureux, mais il ne le demanda pas, il était évident qu'Anubis mourrait d'envie de lui dire.  
  
"Viens." Fit le brun. "Quoi ?" Répondit Kourin qui ne comprenait pas vraiment. "Tais-toi et viens."  
  
Sur ces paroles, Anubis attrapa la main du blond et le traîna dehors. Il lui fit promettre de ne pas faire de bruit et il continua de conduire son ami par la main vers les jardins de la résidence principale. Kourin était un peu perdu par la façon d'agir de son ami, mais se laissa faire sans mots. Bientôt il se retrouva dans ce jardin qu'il aimait tant, et dans lequel il avait tant de souvenirs de sa mère.  
  
C'est alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Devant lui dans l'allée se tenait sa mère. Elle était toujours aussi belle et souriante, elle avait un magnifique kimono dans les tons verts parsemé de fleurs rosées. Il la vit ouvrir ses bras en souriant. Son c?ur se mit à battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine, il se retourna vers Anubis qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le garçon blond se précipite dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
"Mère." "Kourin, tu m'as tellement manqué."  
  
Il restèrent plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kourin était heureux, vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis que son entraînement avait commencé. Les mains douces de sa tendre maman se promenaient dans ses cheveux, lui faisant oublié toutes les années où ils avaient été séparés. Elle s'écarta ensuite pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. Ce n'était plus son bébé parti il y a six ans, c'était un adolescent qui allait bientôt devenir grand et fort comme son père. Son père, son époux, elle savait qu'il le traitait mal, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son fils sinon prier pour lui.  
  
"Kourin, viens, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un." "Qui Mère ?"  
  
Deux doigts graciles posés sur ses lèvres l'empêchèrent de poser plus de questions. Il suivit donc docilement sa mère vers la maison. C'était une partie excentrée de la propriété, la partie réservée aux enfants. Qui sa mère voulait-elle donc qu'il rencontre ? Lorsque la porte devant lui s'ouvrit doucement il regarda dans la pièce.  
  
Devant ses yeux se trouvait une petite fille qui dormait, elle avait de doux cheveux blond qui s'éparpillaient autours d'elle comme un ange. Il regarda sa mère, perplexe, mais quand il vit le regard empli d'amour qu'elle avait pour cette enfant, il se demanda vraiment qui elle pouvait être pour lui voler l'amour de sa mère.  
  
"Kourin, je te présente Hitomi, ta petite s?ur." "Ma s?ur, comment ?" "Elle est née l'année où tu as dû partir, je suppose que ton père ne t'as rien dit." Soupira-t-elle.  
  
Il regarda alors mieux le petit ange d'environs six ans qui dormait devant lui. C'était sa s?ur, son c?ur se remplit d'orgueil de savoir qu'il avait une si jolie petite s?ur, et il se promit à cet instant, de toujours la protéger, comme sa mère. Il aurait voulu lui parler, entendre le son de sa voix, mais il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était venu, pour sa protection.  
  
"Elle est belle." "Oui, elle a les même cheveux que toi, mais elle a des yeux noirs pétillants de malice." Fit sa mère en souriant. "Elle sait qui je suis ?" "Oui, elle sait qu'elle a un frère qui sera le meilleur samouraï de tous les temps, et elle en est très fière." "Merci Mère, c'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire.Maintenant, j'aurais une raison de plus d'endurer cet entraînement.Pour elle."  
  
La séparation fut aussi dur pour la mère que pour le fils, ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter pour oublier les années passées à part. Ils savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient certainement pas tant que l'apprentissage de Kourin ne serait pas fini, mais se promirent d'essayer tout de même à chacun de ses anniversaires.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, Kourin autorisa ses larmes à couler librement sur ses joues. Anubis fut tout de suite à ses côtés lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il fut accueillit par le plus magnifique sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu venant de son ami. On aurait dit un rayon de soleil parmi les rivières de larmes venant de ses yeux couleur d'orage.  
  
"Oui, ça va, merci pour tout." "De rien. N'importe quoi pour toi, n'importe quoi."  
  
A suivre. 


	9. chapitre 9

Excusez-moi d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais bon, j'ai d'autres projets en cours ('Shun&Ikki' sur StS, que j'ai enfin repris, 'Sous les apparences' sur Digimon, et 'Loin des yeux' sur YST en collaboration avec mon amie Luna.).  
  
Carine^^  
  
Culpabilité 9  
Touma continuait inlassablement les mouvements que Kourin lui avait montré et demandé de maîtriser. Il n'était pas habitué à de tels exercices, mais il savait qu'ils étaient nécessaires pour qu'il puisse rester en vie lors d'une prochaine rencontre avec les warlords et plus particulièrement avec Anubis.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il à son maître d'arme, il était en pleine méditation, comme cela, on aurait vraiment cru que c'était Seiji. C'était la même façon d'agir, pas étonnant qu'ils soient de la même famille. Pourtant ce n'était pas son ami, c'était juste son corps, et la petite queue de cheval qu'il portait l'aidait à s'en souvenir.  
  
Il se dit qu'il allait attendre que le blond sorte de sa méditation pour arrêter et se reposer un peu. Il voulait que Kourin n'ait pas l'impression de perdre son temps avec lui, après tout, il n'était pas le seul qu'il entraînait, il y avait aussi Ryo et il devait bien avouer que les séances avec Ryo étaient bien plus productives que les siennes.  
  
Sa concentration fut tout de même émoussée par un cri venant du blond. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui s'était passé et le vit les yeux grands ouverts, hagards, de la sueur perlant sur son front. Il avait l'air de s'être réveillé brusquement d'un cauchemar, Touma laissa alors tomber son sabre de bois et fut immédiatement à ses côtés.  
  
"Kourin, ça va ?" Fit Touma d'une voix alarmée.  
  
Le blond porta son regard vide sur lui, pour le moment il ne voyait encore que les images de son passé, puis elles se dissipèrent pour laisser place aux yeux bleus inquiets du jeune archer. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais pour le moment il voulait être seul.  
  
"Oui, ça va. Ecoute c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, tu peux arrêter l'entraînement." Lui indiqua-t-il. "Et tu vas faire quoi ?" Demanda Touma. "Je vais faire un tour pour m'éclaircir les idées."  
  
Sur ces paroles, Kourin se leva et sorti sans attendre la réponse de Touma. Ce dernier le regarda partir en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, il lui demanderait plus tard, quand il sera prêt à répondre se dit- il. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'archer n'était pas mécontent que la séance soit finie, et son seul rêve pour l'instant était une bonne douche.  
  
***  
  
Les pas de Kourin le menèrent au bord d'un petit lac qui se trouvait dans la propriété de Nasuty. Il s'assit sur l'un des rochers qui se trouvaient au bord de l'eau pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était produit pendant sa séance de méditation. Une fois de plus le passé était venu le hanter, mais pourquoi ?  
  
"Pourquoi faut-il que je revive toute ma vie ?" Se demanda-t-il. "Parce que je veux savoir si je peux te faire confiance."  
  
Kourin écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette voix dans sa tête, il regarda de nouveau l'eau et à la place de son portrait, il vit ce Seiji dans l'onde lisse. C'était donc à cause de lui qu'il faisait tous ses cauchemars. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler des cauchemars, mais pour lui se souvenir de ce qui était à jamais révolu et vers quoi il ne pourrait plus jamais tendre était horrible.  
  
"Et de quel droit fais-tu cela ?" Fit rageusement Kourin. "C'est simple, si je dois laisser entre tes mains la vie de mes amis et de la personne que j'aime, je veux être sûr que tu ne vas pas les trahir." Répondit calmement Seiji. "Et alors, quel est ton avis ? Ca t'aide vraiment de voir que je me faisais battre par mon père étant enfant et que j'ai été séparé de ma mère ?" Continua l'ancien samouraï. "Non, je te plains, mais ce qui me gêne, c'est cette amitié avec Anubis, après tout, c'est lui qui m'a tué." Fit le plus jeune Date. "Tu n'as qu'à continuer de farfouiller dans mes souvenirs et tu verras que tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté là." "Vraiment ? Tu peux m'en dire plus ?" "Non, tu découvriras tout cela par toi-même." Fut le dernier mot de Kourin.  
  
Il resta encore un instant à observer son descendant dans l'eau calme du lac. L'image resta immobile avant de disparaître en même temps que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre au loin sur le chemin en gravillons menant sur la berge. Kourin ne fut pas mécontent que cette distraction fasse partir l'esprit qui partageait désormais son corps.  
  
***  
  
Touma trouva enfin Kourin, il était assis à côté du lac au fond de la propriété. Il avait vraiment été très surpris par l'attitude du blond pendant leur séance d'entraînement et il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. S'il était comme Seiji, cela allait sûrement être dur de pouvoir lui tirer des renseignements, mais il se devait d'essayer.  
  
"Kourin, je peux te parler ?" Demanda-t-il anxieusement. "Oui, vas-y." Répondit-il.  
  
L'archer s'assit alors aux côtés du kendoka. Il le regarda du coin de l'?il, se demandant comment il pourrait aborder le sujet qui le tracassait. Finalement c'est Kourin qui le sortit d'embarras en engageant la conversation.  
  
"Dis-moi, tu peux me parler de Seiji et du lien qui vous unissez ?" Demanda le blond. "Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire sur Seiji. C'était la personne la plus droite et la plus honnête que je connaissais. Il était froid, parfois hautain avec nous, mais quand on le connaissait mieux on se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'une façade érigée pour lui par sa famille. Il était très respectueux de sa famille et des traditions, et à cause de ça pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer ses émotions. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se livrer quand nous étions seuls le soir. J'étais celui qui le connaissait le mieux, et c'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort."  
  
Kourin se retourna pour observer Touma, ce dernier était au bord des larmes, ce qui était arrivé à son descendant lui pesait vraiment. Le blond posa alors sa main sur son épaule dans un mouvement de réconfort et pour le pousser à continuer. Visiblement le jeune archer avec quelque chose sur le c?ur qui le faisait souffrir et culpabiliser, pour qu'il aille mieux, il fallait percer l'abcès.  
  
"Ca te ferais du bien de me raconter exactement ce qui est arrivé." Lui dit- il. "Tu as certainement raison. Tout a commencé quand j'ai remarqué que Seiji agissez bizarrement, j'ai fini par le faire craquer et lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait. Il m'a alors dit qu'il m'aimait, je l'ai très mal pris, comment pouvait-il être amoureux de moi, après tout je suis un homme, alors je l'ai rejeté plutôt violemment. Après quoi je l'ai complètement ignoré jusqu'à la terrible bataille où il est mort. J'étais en mauvaise posture, et je ne voulais pas paraître faible en lui demandant de l'aide. J'allais être tué par Kayura quand Seiji est intervenu, il m'a sauvé mais il a péri par une traîtrise d'Anubis. Il est mort dans mes bras en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Je m'en veux tellement, si je n'avais pas réagi comme cela avec lui, il ne serait pas mort. Le pire c'est que je l'aimais, il a juste fallu qu'il meure pour que j'en prenne totalement conscience. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard."  
  
Touma s'interrompit et éclata en sanglots, il prit un peu le samouraï de la lumière au dépourvu, il n'était pas habitué à de telles manifestations de sentiments. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, mais désormais il comprenait un peu mieux ce qui était arrivé et le comportement du descendant de Tenku.  
  
"Allons, calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'il t'a pardonné ce qui est arrivé." Fit- il dans l'espoir de le calmer. "Tu es certain de ça ?" Répondit avec espoir Touma. "Evidemment, s'il t'aimait vraiment, il ne peut pas en être autrement." "Merci, ça me fait du bien d'avoir parler de ça avec quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas le faire avec les autres, je me sens trop coupable pour pouvoir affronter leurs regards réprobateurs, ils ne m'auraient certainement pas pardonné aussi facilement que toi." Balbutia Touma. "Ahahahah, je t'aime bien Hashiba, et je te promets de tout faire pour te garder en vie." Répondit Kourin, tout en étant très surpris par ses paroles.  
  
C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien ce jeune homme, il avait une vraie raison d'agir comme il le faisait, pas comme les autres. Et puis il avait promis à son descendant de s'occuper de lui, et il comptait bien mener cette mission à bien, il voulait au moins pouvoir une fois dans sa vie protéger une personne à qui il tenait.  
  
Ils étaient sur le point de partir pour rejoindre la maison quand un rire puissant et démoniaque se fit entendre. Le sang se glaça dans les veines des deux samouraïs, en effet ils connaissaient bien ce rire. Pourtant leur réaction n'avait pas les mêmes causes. Touma craignait pour sa vie, alors que c'est la colère qui était en train de prendre le contrôle de Kourin. Le rire se fit encore entendre avant de laissait place à celui à qui il appartenait : Anubis.  
  
***  
  
Kourin se releva et resta immobile toisant Anubis du regard dans une attitude de défi. Ce dernier ne prêtait attention qu'au blond, Touma aurait pu partir sans qu'aucun des deux adversaires ne s'en soucie.  
  
"Kourin, tu ne pensais certainement pas me revoir de sitôt." Fit Anubis. "Que tu meures aujourd'hui ou un autre jour n'a que peu d'importance pour moi Yami." Répondit froidement Kourin. "Tu n'as pas toujours été aussi froid avec moi, ou alors as-tu oublié comment tu as crié mon nom lorsque tu avais 15 ans." Demanda Anubis avec un rire cynique. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" Demanda Touma qui était complètement perdu au milieu de cette conversation.  
  
Anubis et Kourin avaient visiblement un passé commun, mais lequel ? D'après le peu qu'avait dit le samouraï de l'obscurité, ils auraient été intimes jusqu'à un certain point, cette pensée énervait particulièrement Touma. Il commençait à s'attacher à Kourin, et ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir quel était le lien qui l'unissait au meurtrier de Seiji.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Bon, suite au prochain numéro!!! Ca va encore prendre un peu de temps avant que je ne commence à l'écrire, c'est d'abord au tour de ma fic sur Digimon. Carine^^ 


End file.
